NONE SENSE? (DON'T NAIVE)
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : aku melakukan ini karena bukan hanya sekedar bersetubuh, tetapi aku tahu ada perasaan lain yang belum bias ku ungkapkan. Aku tak suka melihat air matamu, aku benci melihat isakanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit dan begitu pula denganku, aku mencintaimu. Disclaimer : ? Genre : romance, hurt/confort Rated : M Pair : Haehyuk Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l
1. Chapter 1

Summary : aku melakukan ini karena bukan hanya sekedar bersetubuh, tetapi aku tahu ada perasaan lain yang belum bias ku ungkapkan. Aku tak suka melihat air matamu, aku benci melihat isakanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit dan begitu pula denganku, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi ada sebuah dinding yang harus aku hancurkan demi mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, bukan hanya pemilik sah tubuhmu, begitu pula dengan hatimu. Tunggulah, aku akan datang dan menjadi pangeran yang akan meraikmu dari kelamnya palung yang aku ciptakan.

Disclaimer : ?

Genre : romance, hurt/confort

Rated : M

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

NONE SENSE? (DON'T NAIVE)

.

.

.

Author POV "H-Hae, hen-tikan ini sakit" Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah berusaha menghentikan sahabat karibnya selama tujuh tahun ini, sahabat karib yang tidak seperti sahabat karib karena tidak ada sahabat yang tega menyetubuhi sahabatnya sendiri. Karena selain mereka tidak ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, sang sahabatpun, Lee Donghae yang memang diketahui telah memiliki kekasih hati dan orang itu bukanlah Eunhyuk. Sakit hati? Memang, menikmati? Bagi Eunhyuk tidak sama sekali, bagaimana kau bisa menikmati itu jika disetubuhi hanya untuk pelampiasan saja? Bukan cinta dan bukan dari hati. Ia sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan, memusuhi Donghae bukanlah jalan keluar karena orang tuanya sangat mencintai Donghae, Donghae bagaikan udara dalam kehidupannya selalu ada dimana ia berpijak, menyangkal keinginan Donghae? Sudah sering ia lakukan, akan tetapi Donghae sama sekali tidak ingin mengerti atau Donghae bahkan bisa lebih menyakitinya lagi. Hanya pasrah, hanya menunggu hingga Donghae bosan dengan tubuhnya dan mencampakannya, memang ia sangat terluka, terlebih Donghae telah merebut kesuciannya tetapi hanya itulah jalan ketika ia terlepas dari jerat Donghae. Ia sering menangis karena ini, ia kecewa dengan dirinya karena dengan leluasanya Donghae merasakan apa yang ada dalam dirinya, merasakan semua rasanya tanpa ada perasaan sedikitpun. Walaupun demikian asalakan Donghae tidak membuat eommanya sakit lagi, dan tidak seperti dulu itu sudah cukup, pernah Eunhyuk memusuhi Donghae karena hal ini karena ia terlalu lelah akibat Donghae yang selalu melakukan itu padanya, tetapi itu malah membuat Donghae kembali seperti dahulu dan sang eomma sakit karena sangat rindu akan senyuman Donghae.

Donghae sama sekali mengacuhkan Eunhyuk, ia masih saja memaju mundurkan kejantanannya yang tertanam di lubang rectum Eunhyuk, menurutnya inilah jalan keluar dari segala penat yang ia rasakan, penat karena harinya yang sangat membosankan, penat dari segala masalah, dan penat dari hal yang sama sekali Eunhyuk tidak mengerti. Donghae melakukan ini pada Eunhyuk bukanlah tidak ada alasannya, bukan hanya sekedar sebuah pelampiasan dan bukan sesuatu hal yang akan Eunhyuk mengerti apa itu. Mereka memang saling kenal bahkan lebih lama dari yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka memang saling mengetahui prihal privasi mereka masing-masing tetapi untuk satu hal ini, Donghae yakin Eunhyuknya pasti tidak akan mengerti. Eunhyuknya? Benar, lebih dari tiga tahun ini Donghae selalu menyetubuhi sahabat karibnya ini, dan itu berarti sudah lama pula Donghae adalah pemilik sah dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Memang tanpa sebuah pernyataan lisan maupun tulisan, hanya sikap dan bahasa tubuh yang mengetahuinya.

Sakit, tak bisa terbendung lagi, terangan kepada Donghae sama sekali tak di mengerti, hanya air mata yang bisa ia tunjukkan, hanya air mata yang bisa menerangkan sakitnya Eunhyuk, hanya itu yang bisa Eunhyuk tunjukkan selain, erangan dan desahan yang tercipta karena Donghae. Donghae melihatnya, akan tetapi tatapannya begitu dingin, begitu muak dan tidak suka, ia menyeringai, menurunkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk menikati wajah sang sahabat yang berada di bawah tindihannya.

Donghae menjilat air mata Eunhyuk mengelus sudut mata sang sahabat, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau harus membuka kelopak matanya untuk menatap Donghae, sang sahabat yang tak layak disebut dengan kata-kata demikian.

"kau tahu persis ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, dan kau tahu aku sama sekali tak menularkan penyakit padamu. Tapi mengapa kau menangis seolah tak terima dengan ini? Nikmati saja Hyukkie, aku yakin lambat laun kau akan tahu apa yang tak kau mengerti tentang hal ini" Donghae kembali menaut bibir Eunhyuk setelah mengatakan hal demikian, memang menenangkan dan memang benar adanya. Donghae memang tidak pernah bersetubuh dengan orang lain selain dengannya, bahkan dengan kekasihnya sekalipun, Donghae tak pernah melakukannya, dan Eunhyukpun tahu itu. Mengapa Eunhyuk tahu? Ingat mereka selalu tahu privasi mereka masing-masing kecuali satu hal yang Donghae maksud tersebut. Pernyataan yang selalu Donghae katakan dan selalu terdengar ambigu bagi Eunhyuk, ia tidak mengerti dan tahu Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia sering bertanya akan hal itu dan itu malah akan membuat Donghae kembali menyetubuhinya, maka dari itu Eunhyuk tidak pernah lagi menanyakannya prihal hal tersebut. Dan masalah bersetubuh, Eunhyukun tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun kecuali Donghae, ia terlalu takut, jika melakukannya dengan orang lain malah membuatnya menderita penyakit seksual, alasan lain karena Donghae, Donghae tak pernah mengizinkannya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan selalu berpesan agar selalu menjaga perasaannya untuk seseorang yang akan mencintainya seutuhnya, orang yang tak akan pernah perduli seberapa sering Donghae menyetubuhinya dan seberapa sering Donghae memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur. Dan Eunhyuk mempercayainya, ia mempercayai apa yang sang sahabat katakan. Ia senang mendengarnya dan selalu menunggu orang tersebut dan Donghae selalu tersenyum melihat senyuman Eunhyuk saat mempercayai akan hal itu. Ia berharap orang tersebut memang akan menerimanya dan Eunhyuk tak pernah membayangkan orang itu.

"Hae, sadarlah bagaimana ini tidak sakit jika kau sudah melakukannya tiga kali untuk hari ini. Hae, kumohon" terang Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas, Donghae melihat wajah itu memanglah merasa bersalah, tetapi ini sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, Donghae mengangguk mengerti kemudian mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, menaut bibir sang sahabat dengan penuh rasa sayang dan hasrat yang mendalam, dan Eunhyuk merasakannya. Bahkan Eunhyukpun tak pernah menyadari jika ada hasrat lain yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang dalam benaknya, hasrat yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan dengan kata dan teori apapun, hasrat yang selalu memaksanya merasa nyaman setiap dekat dengan Donghae dan selalu sakit setiap Donghae meninggalkannya apabila Donghae bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"mian-" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkatakannya sebuah suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan yang Donghae lakukan, suara baritone yang berasal dari ponsel Donghae, suara panggilan dari sang kekasih Donghae, orang yang menjadi sakit hati Eunhyuk tanpa Donghae sadari itu.

"diamlah" terang Donghae lembut kembali menaut bibir Eunhyuk sembari tangannya berusaha meraih ponselnya, Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha menikmati ciuman Donghae, beberapa detik kemudian Donghae mengakhiri ciumannya dan Eunhyuk menjadi diam kooperatif dengan perintah Donghae. Donghae mendengus sebelum menekan tombol answer kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"yeoboyeseo" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya diam sembari menunduk. Ia tak ingin mendengar apa yang Donghae bicarakan dengan sang kekasih, sedangkan Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak . membiarkan kejantanannya tertanam di dalam lubang rectum Eunhyuk, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang tak pernah bosan ia rasakan.

"_hyung, kau berjanji untuk menjemputku hari ini, kau terlambat_" terang seseorang dibalik panggilan tersebut, Eunhyuk mendengarnya, suara baritone yang selalu Eunhyuk dengan setiap orang tersebut bertamu kemari, suara yang mewakilkan senyuman manis dari orang tersebut dan senyuman yang menjadi sakit hati Eunhyuk, karena merasa bersalah atas kesalahan Donghae.

"mianhae, tunggu disana, aku akan sampai disana dalam waktu lima belas menit. Bersabarlah, Henry" Donghae menjawabnya dengan nada datar, seolah berbicara dengan bawahannya padahal Henry adalah kekasihnya, tetapi mengapa ia begitu dingin dan berbeda dengan saat bersama Eunhyuk? Saat bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae bisa begitu lembut dan mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk pikirkan, tetapi ingatlah Eunhyuk hanya sahabta Donghae, dan Donghae mungkin melakukannya hanya sebatas sahabat dan tentang Henry mungkin Donghae harus belajar memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Henry mengingat mereka baru dijodohkan tiga bulan yang lalu. Ya, hubungan Donghae dan Henry adalah sebuah perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Donghae dan Henry, awalnya Donghae ingin menolaknya karena ia tak suka dengan hal itu tetapi demi Henry yang terdahulu adalah seseorang yang ia anggap adik kecilnya ia tak bisa berkutik dan terpaksa harus menerimanya.

"_nde, hyung. Saranghaeyo_" pamit Henry sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan kata "aku tahu itu" kemudain mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Donghae meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, tetapi sebelum Donghae melanjutkan kegiatannya, tangan Eunhyuk sudah mendahuluinya menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae, Donghae mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan sebelah alis yang tertarik keatas memperlihatkan mimik tidak mengerti dan penolakan Eunhyuk tersebut.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kemudian menarik tengkuk Donghae dan menciumnya pelan, sedangkan Donghae yang merasakan ketidak ikhlasan Eunhyuk untuk menciumnya hanya berusaha menerima kemudian menjilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk, memaksakan Eunhyuk untuk membuka bibirnya dan Donghae kemudian menghisap bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah merasakan ciuman yang memang tak dapat ia pungkiri sangat memabukkan dibalik sakit yang selalu ia rasakan. Satu menit berlalu akhirnya Donghae menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan kebingungan. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum lebih tulus dari sebelumnya.

"cepat jemput dia, kau telah berjanji" Eunhyuk tak menghentikan senyuman tulusnya kepada Donghae dan Donghae tak suka mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk. Ia kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya membuat Eunhyuk mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Donghae menunjukkan protesnya dengan ini, dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin mendalam, ia memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan erat seolah takut jika Eunhyuk meninggalkannya, dan Eunhyuk merasakan keposesifan Donghae yang selalu merengkuh lerung jiwanya.

Lima menit kemudian semua hasrat yang ingin terpenuhi, terselasaikan secara tuntas terbukti dari desahan akhir Eunhyuk yang mengakhiri semuanya untuk saat ini, Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah dan terengah-engah merasakan lelah yang tak terbendungi akibat Donghae dan Donghae tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia mencium kening Eunhyuk dan kembali memeluk Eunhyuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Eunhyuk dan kembali menciumnya, menciumnya tulus dan selalu seperti ini.

"terimakasih" Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk hanya merasa kecewa ketika setelah Donghae mengeluarkan kejantanannya Donghae segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membasuh tubuhnya dengan air mengingat keringat yang banyak keluar karena kegiatannya barusan dan bau tubuh Eunhyuk yang begitu memabukkan akan tetapi harus ia samarkan karena akan bertemu kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih terdiam menatap langit-langit apartemennya dengan Donghae, ya mereka memang tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sama dengan satu kamar itu karena sang eommanya Eunhyuk menginginkan mereka semakin dekat dan eomma Donghae sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal demikian. Ia masih menatap langit-langit apartemennya dan mendengus, merasakan tubuhnya yang lelah, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih telanjang bulat, ia ingin memejamkan matanya akibat lelah yang menerjangnya. Akan tetapi memori tentang Donghae dengan kekasihnya kembali menghantui Eunhyuk, membuatnya menekuk keningnya merasakan rasa sakit yang membuatnya tak suka. Perasaan ini kembali hadir, perasaan ini kembali menghantuinya, entah kenapa setiap mengingat itu ia merasakan sakit, tak terasa air mata kembali mengalir dengan halusnya, ia hanya ingin menangis tanpa ia ketahui alasannya, ia hanya ingin menangis. Hatinya sakit setiap pengingatnya, mengingat dimana Donghae akan pergi dengan sang kekasih.

Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah skini jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan dada yang terkespose bebas dan rambut yang basah membuatnya sangat menawan, ia memperhatikan sang sahabat menangis dalam tidurnya, Donghae tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan sang sahabat kemudian mengecup bibir Eunhyuk pelan membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari tidurnya dan menatap mata Donghae lekat, sangat lekat. Seolah ingin menceritakan bebannya yang selama ini ia pun tak mengerti jika ini apa. Cintakah? Itu mustahil cinta karena Eunhyuk sama sekali tak pernah marasakan perasaat tersebut. Tetapi Eunhyuk takut jika ini cinta. Ia takut ketika memang benar ini cinta, Donghae akan meninggalkannya dan mencampakannya walaupun memang dari awal hal tersebutlah yang ia inginkan agar Donghae berhenti menyetubuhi dirinya. Tetapi di balik itu ia tidak rela Donghae melakukannya, ini membuatnya terasa seperti benar-benar seperti pelacur.

Donghae balik manatap mata itu, mata yang bisa membuat perasaannya tenang mata yang selalu terlihat sendu saat ia setubuhi dan mata yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling. Bahkan dari Henry sekalipun, mata yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia dan mata yang selalu bisa ia terjemahkan arti dibalik tatapan mata tersebut. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu ia berikan kepada Eunhyuk, mencium kening Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman tersebut. Kemudian sepasang mata indah tersebut kembali terbuka dan menatap Donghae

"aku hanya pergi sebentar. Kau bukan pelacurku dan jangan pernah menganggap dirimu demikian" setelah mengatakan hal demikian Donghae mengelus surai redbrown Eunhyuk, beranjak menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan pakaiannya yang akan ia kenakan, sebelumnya ia kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk dan diakhiri ciuman dibibir. Kemudian Donghae beranjak dengan kunci mobilnya dan menutup pintu, pergi menepati janjinya untuk menjemput sang kekasih di tempat sang kekasih menuntut ilmu.

Eunhyuk hanya memandang kepergian Donghae dengan tatapan kosong, hatinya masih berdenyut sakit saat mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae barusan. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin ia dengarkan. Kata-kata tersebut tidaklah membuat perasaannya nyaman, malah membuat rasa sesak itu menjadi sesak. Ia tak mengerti ini, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan dalam ketidak mengertiannya dengan keadaan ini.

Lama berpikir mengenai hal tersebut, Eunhyuk menjadi semakin lelah dan memutuskan untuk tertidur guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum membersihkan kekacauan apartemennya dengan Donghae, setelah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kegiatan yang tak sepantasnya terjadi, akan tetapi harus terjadi, kejadian yang membuatnya semakin terikat dengan Donghae, dan kegiatan yang selalu menimbulkan beban dan luka dihati Eunhyuk.

"empat puluh lima menit" terang seorang namja keturunan China dengan wajah manisnya, ia mendengus bosan menunggu seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu dihalte bis di dekat universitas tempat ia bernaung untuk menuntut ilmu, ia menunggu dengan sabar seseorang tersebut, seseorang yang ingin ia temui dan orang yang telah berjanji padanya untuk menjemputnya hari ini. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil nissan dengan dua pintu berhenti dihadapannya membuat senyuman indah terlukis kembali diwajah manisnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya mendekati mobil tersebut, dan merendahkan dirinya sembari membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan memberikan senyumannya kepada sang pengemudi.

"maaf aku terlambat" sesal sang pengemudia tanpa menatap namja manis tersebut, sedangkan sang namja manis hanya mengangguk memakhlumi keterlambatan sang pengemudi.

"gwenchamna, Donghae hyung. Aku tahu dikantor sedang sibuk" terang namja manis tersebut tepatnya Henry yang tak lain adalah kekasih Donghae, Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Henry yang tidak benar adanya. Tak lama setelah Henry duduk dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut, mobil tersebut segera melaju menuju rumah Henry yang jaraknya memang lumayan jauh dari Universitas tempat Henry menuntut ilmu.

Lama dalam keadaan yang canggung ini, Henry berusaha menyamankan dirinya walaupun terasa tidak nyaman. Ia berpikir untuk mencari topik yang cocok, Henry kemudian teringat dengan perkataan sang eomma, yang berpesan untuk mengajak Donghae mengunjungi rumahnya karena ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang eomma.

"Hyung, eomma berpesan. Katanya beliau ingin berbicara denganmu, hyung. Kau ada waktu?" Henry bertanya sembari memainkan ponselnya, membuka beberapa website dan menikmati permainan yang ia mainkan disana.

"tidak masalah" Donghae membalasnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Henry, memang karena ia sedang mengemudi, selain itu pikirannya hanya memikirkan sang sahabat yang selalu mengganggu lamunannya. Sepertinya, sang sahabat begitu hebat membuatnya tak bisa berpaling barang semenit saja.

"hyung" Henry memanggil Donghae setelah lama mereka terpenjara dalam diam, ia menatap Donghae begitu lekat, saat ini mereka tengah berada di lampu lalulintas yang tengah menunjukkan warna merah, mendengar panggilan kepadanya, Donghae segera memalingkan pandangannya menatap Henry yang juga menatapnya. Henry tersenyum lembut membuat Donghae harus membalas senyuman tersebut.

"apa hyung tidak berpikir untuk tinggal di apartement pribadi saja? Maksudku tidak bersama Hyukjae hyung" Henry pada akhirnya mengatakan apa yang selama ini mengganggunya. Ia bukannya membenci Eunhyuk, akan tetapi tidak masuk akal saja mengapa seorang sahabat harus tinggal di satu apartement dan dengan satu kamar tidur pula. Bukankah Donghae sudah dijodohkan padanya, hanya antisipasi, tetapi hidup seperti sepasang pasutri seperti itu siapa yang tidak akan menimbulkan pemikiran negatif?

"memangnya itu mengganggumu?" tanya Donghae dengan tenang kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau, selalu pernyataan seperti ini, bahkan ini bukan kali pertama Henry menyatakan hal tersebut dan Donghae tidak suka akan hal ini. Ia memang tidak suka jika seseorang yang belum menjadi miliknya seutuhnya mengatur hidupnya hingga seterperinci ini. Tinggal dengan Eunhyuk? Salahkan? Bahkan orang tuanyapun tidak menentangnya. Eunhyuk adalah sahabatnya, sekertaris pribadinya dan juga teman tidurnya.

Henry menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali menunjukkan senyumannya, dan mendengus merasa bosan dengan keheningan mereka.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Henry, kediaman bergaya eropa tetapi tak merubah kesan mewah rumah ini. Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu kediaman Henry, kemudian Donghae keluar dari mobilnya memberikan kunci kepada pelayan di sana untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang lebih layak, dan bersama Henry masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Sesampainya di rumang tau, Donghae disambut oleh tuan besar dan nyonya besar selaku pemilik rumah tersebut. Donghae tersenyum ramah melihat teman eommanya yang juga orang yang sangat ia kenal dari dulu. Akan tetapi ajjuma tersebut pindah keluar negeri setelah ia berumur dua belas tahun dan kembali ke Seoul tiga bulan yang lalu dan langsung mengumumkan perjodohannya dengan Henry.

"selamat malam, ajjusi, ajjuma" sapa Donghae sopan kemudian dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang kepala keluarga. Sedangkan Henry langsung berlari dengan riang menuju sang eomma dan mencium pipi sang eomma menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada sang eomma.

"hm, selamat malam Hae, kau tampak lebih tampan sekarang" puji sang nyonya besar sembari mengelus surai sang aegya dengan sayang. Sedangkan sang tuan besar hanya tersenyum melihat sang calon menantu.

"Henry-ah, kau bisa meninggalkan eomma dan appa disini? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Dan ini serius. Ingat, jangan berusaha mengintip, nde?" sang eomma mencium kening sang aegya, dan Henry mengangguk patuh meninggalkan Donghae, sang eomma, dan sang appa di ruang tamu

"Donghae-ssi" sang kepala keluarga memanggil nama Donghae dengan begitu manly membuat sang istri begitu bangga dengan sang suami

Donghae hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, menandakan ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ajjusi ini katakan.

"hah, kau memang tidak berubah, Donghae anakku. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Henry kami selama tiga bulan ini?" tanya sang ajjuma dengan antusias menanyakan sang aegya yang memang akan belajar mandiri bersama Donghae.

"tidak ada masalah" terang Donghae tenang dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya, membuat kedua orang tua Henry salah mengartikan senyuman tersebut.

"syukurlah, berarti tidak masalah jika, Henry tinggal diapartementmu? Anak itu sepertinya ingin belajar dewasa bersamamu, Hae" lanjut sang ajjuma dengan mengembangkan senyuman indahnya. Membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Ia sudah dengan terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini, apakah harus pula, Henry tinggal satu atap dengannya? Lagi pula, ia sudah tinggal bersama dengan Eunhyuk, dan ia senang tinggal dengan sahabat karibnya tersebut. Karena Eunhyuk selalu ada sesuai dengan harapannya, walaupun Eunhyuk tidak bisa memasak masakan tetapi tetap saja Eunhyuk mau membantunya dalam bekerja, bahkan pekerjaannya lebih mudah dengan Eunhyuk, mengingat Eunhyuk adalah sekertaris pribadinya. Selain itu Eunhyuk akan selalu bisa melepaskan kepenatannya dalam pekerjaannya, selama Eunhyuk masih bersamanya. Dan ia tak mungkin menyetujui dengan mudah permintaan sang ajjuma, walaupun sang ajjuma ia kenal sejak lama.

"tapi ajjuma, saya sudah tinggal dengan sahabat karib saya. Dan juga sahabat saya tersebut adalah sekertaris pribadi saya. Dan lebih mudah dalam membantu pekerjaan saya, ajjuma" terang Donghae berusaha menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya, sudah cukup dengan menjadikannya calon menantu, dan ia berharap ajjumanya tidak memaksakan ia untuk tinggal dengan Henry.

Tergurat ekspresi kekecewaan dari sang ajjuma, kemudian berpikir sejenak sebelum sang ajjusi mulai angkat bicara untuk itu.

"tetapi Donghae, bukankah lebih baik kau tinggal dengan kekasihmu. Lagi pula ini untuk mendekatkan kalian, sebelum perjodohan ini akan kami naikkan derajadnya menjadi pertunangan" lanjut sang ajjusi sangat jauh dari harapan Donghae. Sungguh, ia tak ingin semua ini berjalan semakin jauh dan mengakibatkan kekecewaan yang lebih mendalam. Donghae kembali mendengus, ia butuh berpikir untuk menerima tawaran ini atau tidak, sungguh kini ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"hm, biarku pikirkan tentang ini, mianhae aku tak bisa menjawab ini sekarang. Ini terlalu mendadak untukku" terang Donghae bulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sang ajjuma dan ajjusipun hanya berusaha mengerti tentang keadaan Donghae, memanglah ini terlalu mengejutkan dimana hubungan mereka baru berjalan tiga bulan. Dan respon Donghae tidaklah begitu mengecewakan karena memang wajar seperti itu.

"baiklah, kami ingin mendengar keputusanmu, besok. Saat jam makan siang" sang ajjusi kemudian ikut berdiri dihadapan Donghae, dan mendapat anggukan dari Donghae,yang kemudian menjabat tangan sang ajjusi

"terimakasih, ajjusi" Donghae tersenyum agak dipaksakan akibat hal ini, dan mendapat anggukan dari sang ajjusi. Kemudian sang ajjuma mengelus pundak Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan Henry sebelum pulang?" tanya sang ajjuma dan mendapat gelengan dari Donghae

"ani, ajjuma, aku pikir Henry sangat lelah, dan begitupun juga denganku yang akan kembali melanjutkan beberapa data yang tertunda. Jeongmal mianhae atas kekecewaan kalian" Donghae tersenyum sembari membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya kepada sang ajjuma dan ajjusi, dan mendapat respon hanya senyum simpul dari sang ajjuma dan anggukan paham dari sang ajjusi.

"kami mengerti, Hae, berhati-hatilah. Ini sudah malam" sang ajjuma kemudian kembali menepuk pundak Donghae, sebelum pada akhirnya Donghae beranjak pergi dari rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/FIN/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

.

AN : ah akhirnya saya menyelesaikan satu fanfic lagi, maaf karena belum menyelesaikan yang lainnya, ini hanya berasal dari ide yang tiba-tiba menghampiri saya saat ulangan umum ini. Ini melelahkan, tetapi saya merasa fanfic ini sangat jelek, sangat jelek, hancur bin ga jelas ini plotnya apa. Tapi ya saya suka, hahahaha. Maaf ini hanya fic pelampiasan, yang mau lanjut bisa, yang nganggap ini telah usai bisa, dan yang mau saya ngdelete ini fanfic tak masalah.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya

See you next pic :D~


	2. Chapter 2

aku melakukan ini karena bukan hanya sekedar bersetubuh, tetapi aku tahu ada perasaan lain yang belum bias ku ungkapkan. Aku tak suka melihat air matamu, aku benci melihat isakanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit dan begitu pula denganku, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi ada sebuah dinding yang harus aku hancurkan demi mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, bukan hanya pemilik sah tubuhmu, begitu pula dengan hatimu. Tunggulah, aku akan datang dan menjadi pangeran yang akan meraikmu dari kelamnya palung yang aku ciptakan.

Disclaimer : ?

Genre : romance, hurt/confort

Rated : M

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

NONE SENSE? (DON'T NAIVE)

.

.

.

Author POV

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gusar, ia sama sekali tak menyukai ini. Tinggal di satu apartement dengannya? Ide macam apa itu. Ini sudah sangatlah keterlaluan. Donghae tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia berdesis kesal kemudian meludah di sembarang tempat sembari masih melangkah dari koridor apartementnya menuju apartementnya bersama dan juga menjadi apartement Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus resah menunggu Donghae yang pulang sudah sangat terlambat ini. Ia kembali mendongkakkan wajah manisnya menuju jam dinding yang terus saja berdetak setiap detiknya, meninggalkan detik demi detik keresahan Eunhyuk akan diri Donghae

"ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam, mengapa ia belum kembali?" gumam Eunhyuk masih menatap kearah kearah jam dinding yang sama sekali tak memberi kejelasan akan apa alasan Donghae pulang seterlambat ini. Padahal biasanya Donghae hanya akan pergi paling lama selama satu setengah jam jika ia sedang bersama Henry. Apa mungkin Donghae berkencan dengan Henry? Apa mungkin kini Donghae tengah bercinta dengan Henry? Pikir Eunhyuk berkecambuk tak tenang, ia sedang gelisah, memikirkan Donghae apalagi pemikirannya yang berkecambuk membuatnya semakin takut, takut jika Donghae akan mencampakannya karena Donghae telah memiliki Henry, walaupun Eunhyuk tahu pada awalnya Donghae sama sekali tak mencintai Henry dan menerima perjodohan tersebut sebagai rasa formalitas saja. Akan tetapi cinta siapa tahu? Persaan orang siapa yang bisa mengerti selain orang itu sendiri dan Tuhan. Bahkan Eunhyukpun ragu akan ia mengenal Donghae sepenuhnya akibat hal ini. Sungguh, jikalau pada awalnya ia menginginkan Donghae yang melepaskannya, tetapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak mencampakannya seperti pelacur yang sesungguhnya. Mengingatnya membuat dada ini terasa sesak, jantung ini berdenyut sukar, seolah ini adalah detik-detik kematianmu. Eunhyuk yang merasakan mimpi buruk ini sendirian, walaupun hanya dibenaknya saja, tetapi bayangannya terasa begitu nyata, sangat nyata. Bahkan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan sakit hatinya secara langsung.

Ia menunduk lesu, merasakan kepalanya pening, ia dilema dengan semua ini. Ia takut Donghae akan benar-benar mencampakannya. Apa ini cinta? Tetapi mana mungkin ini cinta? Ia tidak boleh jatuh kepada perasaan itu dengan Donghae, dengan orang yang tak akan bisa menjadi miliknya, miliknya seutuhnya, hanya sebatas sahabat, hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih, walaupun Eunhyuk tahu hati Donghae bukanlah milik Henry, terdahulunya. Tetapi bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana jika Donghae kini telah memiliki persaan lebih dari sekedar formalitas dengan Henry, perasaan yang Eunhyuk takuti akan mempenjarai dirinya dalam jerat Donghae, dan dalam palung ketidak berdayaannya kelak?

"aku harap, apa yang aku pikirkan tidak akan pernah terjadi" jahat? Ya, sangat jahat. Apa yang Eunhyuk lontarkan dari bibirnya sarat akan kesan jahat dan keji. Ini menjijikkan, dimana seseorang mendoakan agar orang lain tak bahagia. Itu sangat keji, tetapi, mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Hal tersebut ataukah Eunhyuk yang memang merasakan sakit ini sejak terdahulu? Sejak pertama kali Donghae menyetubuhinya? Saat ia memberikan Donghae kebebasan untuk menjamahnya demi Donghae tidak kembali ke kehidupan kelamnya? Mana yang lebih sakit daripada hal demikian? Ia mengorbankan semuanya demi Donghae, dan juga sang eomma yang juga sangat menyayangi Donghae melebihi dirinya? Kini, salahkan Eunhyuk mendoakan hal demikian? Masihkan Eunhyuk termasuk seseorang yang keji dan menjijikkan? Apakah dalam hal ini Eunhyuklah yang salah karena mendoakan hal demikian? Tidak, ia tidak salah. Eunhyuk sewajarnya mengatakan hal demikian, mengapa? Karena Donghae haruslah bertanggung jawab akan semua yang ia lakukan. Ia harus bertanggung jawab akan tubuhnya yang sejak tiga tahun lalu ternodai oleh tubuh Donghae, keringat Donghae, saliva Donghae bahkan sperma Donghae. Ya Donghae harus pertangung jawabkan hal demikian. Walaupun Eunhyuk bukanlah yeoja yang mencari tanggung jawab sang namja akan kehamilan sang yeoja. Tidak seperti demikian, ini terlebih demi persababatan mereka dan eommanya yang begitu mencintai Donghae.

Memikirkan hal demikian, memaksa Eunhyuk harus beranjak menuju toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya, menenangkan dirinya dari segala hipotesa yang menghampiri benaknya tentang Donghae dan Henry, hipotesa yang hanya akan membuatnya terluka dan semakin membuatnya tak ingin Donghae beranjak dari sisinya barang semikrometerpun tidak.

Eunhyuk berjalan begitu pelan, setiap langkahnya berbanding lurus dengan cabang-cabang pohon yang daunnya sarat akan hiotesa-hipotesa dan konsekwensi negatif antara Donghae, dirinya dan Henry. Hingga kini ia sampai di depan pintu kamar toilet. Ia meraih knop pintu tersebut kemudian membukanya perlahan sangat perlahan hingga decitan dari pintu tersebut menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta di tempat ini. Kembali Eunhyuk segera beranjak menuju wastafel, menghidupkan keran kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lusuh akibat ini, wajahnya seketika pucat jika Donghae tak berada di sisinya, wajah yang menunjukkan kebutuhannya dengan Donghae, ia sadar kini ia sama sekali bukan apa-apa tanpa Donghae, bahkan Donghaelah seberanya yang memberikan kehidupan untuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dan membasuhnya dengan air bersih yang mengalir tanpa beban dari lubang keran, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati hal demikian, kemudian mendongkakkan wajahnya, wajah yang tampak semakin tirus dan juga tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, ia tersenyum meremehkan dirinya, pantulah bayangan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lusuh, hanya karena ketidak hadiran Donghae untuknya, hanya karena keterlampatan Donghae yang membuatnya resah. Ia sedikit tersenyum geli saat melihat tubuhnya, tubuhnya yang putih susu hanya terbalut kemeja putih berlengan panjang sedikit transparan milik Donghae dan ia kenakan begitu kebesaran, hingga mampu menutupi sepertiga pahanya yang hanya mengenakan under wear saja. Ia tak memakai celana karena memang malam ini begitu panas bahkan ac yang ia nyalakan tidak mampu untuk mengusir rasa panas ini. Mengapa ia mengenakan pakaian Donghae? Memangnya kemana pakaiannya? Alasan terbesar karena Donghae yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk menggabungkan pakaian mereka, jadi mengambil pakaian siapa saja, di lemari tersebut adalah sah-sah saja hukumnya.

Beberapa menit menatap tubuhnya, Eunhyuk mendengarkan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras, pintu apartementnya. Begitu sangat keras hingga mampu terdengar sampai ke toilet di dalam kamarnya dengan Donghae, padahal jarak antara pintu tersebut dengan kamar mereka lumayan jauh, membuat Eunhyuk dengan cepat beranjak menuju sumber suara. Tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Donghae membanting pintu tersebut tanpa berpikir tentang apa dia akan mengganggu ketenangan penghubi apartement lain, bisa dibilang tentangga mereka, akan tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak, ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal demikian, rasa kesal bercampur kecewa telah menyelimutinya, kesal akibat permintaan kedua orang tua Henry yang sungguh ia tak mampu untuk menyanggupinya. Terlebih ia tak ingin meninggalkan sahabatnya yang begitu ia butuhkan, bahkan melebihi dari yang Eunhyuk tahu tentang sebutuh apa Donghae akan dirinya. Sedangkan kecewa dengan tindakannya yang terlihat sangat pengecut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini bukanlah jalan pengecut, ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan orang tuanya dan orang tua Henry, bukan malah sebaliknya, jika mereka menganggap Donghae memberikan harapan kepada mereka. Untuk mencintai Henry sepenuhnya. Ia segera beranjak menuju balkon yang terletak dibelakang apartement mereka, balkon yang menyambungkan dengan balkon kamar mereka, akan tetapi Donghae sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak menuju kamarnya, karena kini ia harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menolak akan Henry yang tinggal di apartementnya, terlebih hal terbesarnya karena Eunhyuknya, Eunhyuk yang hanya miliknya.

Eunhyuk kini sampai di ruang tamu mereka, ia melihat kesekeliling akan tetapi tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kemana Donghae? Bukankah orang yang membanting pintu tersebut adalah Donghae? Tetapi mengapa Donghae tidak ada?

Eunhyuk diam sejenak kemudian kembali mencari sosok Donghae dengan memperlebar jarak pandangnya, ia tersenyum pada akhirnya saat sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri membelakanginya, sosok yang membuatnya resah kini tengah berdiri dengan pakaian yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, sebelum meninggalkan Eunhyuk, untuk bertemu dengan Henry, mengingat kejadian tersebut. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut, ini masih terasa sulit untuknya.

Ia segera beranjak menuju tempat Donghae berpijak, berdiri tepat di sebelah Donghae dan menatap wajah sang sahabat yang tengah menerawang wauh, entah kemana Eunhyuk sama sekali tak tahu, yang ia tahu hanyalah Donghae yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu akan tetapi Eunhyuk tak tahu apa itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?" lama mereka dalam keheningan, Eunhyuk pada akhirnya melontarkan kalimat tanya tersebut. Hanya kalimat tanya ringan yang mampu membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya, Donghae segera menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya menatapnya khawatir. Dari sudut pandang Donghae, ia tersenyum, Eunhyuknya begitu indah, sangat indah. Dengan rambut dengan poni yang basah dan dengan beberapa tetes air yang masih membasahi wajah, leher dan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan, leher jenjangnya yang masih terhiasi tanda kepemilikan Donghae, dan Donghae menyukainya, semakin kebawah Donghae melihat kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi tiga perempat paha Eunhyuk, membuat sisanya terekspose begitu bebas. Akan tetapi Donghae tahu, jika dirinyalah yang hanya bisa melihatnya. Dan bukan orang lain.

Puas menatap paha putih Eunhyuk yang terekspose, Donghae kembali melihat wajah manis sang sahabat yang tengah digurat rasa khawatir akan dirinya. Mata yang selalu ia bisa merasakan bayangannya secara seutuhnya. Sangat bening dan sangat sendu. Donghae menyukai mata ini, akan tetapi ia tak suka guratan kesedihan dan ketidak berdayaan yang sahabatnya ini tunjukkan. Ingin sekali ia melepaskan jerat jeruji yang tengah mempenjara sahabatnya dari dasar palung laut hatinya, dari ketidak jelasan hubungan mereka, mengingat ini bukan hanya sekedar sahabat. Dan masing-masing mereka mengetahuinya walaupun mereka tak mengatakannya secara spesifik apa, bahkan mereka tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"nde, aku baik-baik saja" terang Donghae memberi sebuah ciuman ringan di kening Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk harus memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Donghae yang terasa di kulit putih susunya yang sensitif.

"mengapa kau pulang terlambat?" Eunhyuk masih menatap mata Donghae, dalam, seolah ingin mencari jawabannya sendiri. Tanpa Donghae mengatakan kebohongan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Donghae mengetahuinya, dan tidaklah mungkin ia akan membohongi orang yang menatap matanya dengan permata drkbrown yang mampu menguncinya dalam jerat orang ini. Bahkan Donghae sengaja tidak akan pernah ingin untuk beranjak dari pesona yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya dan tak mampu membuatnya berpaling lagi.

"baru saja, orang tua Henry ingin berbicara denganku" Donghae akan memeluk Eunhyuk, akan tetapi kedua tangan Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu ia terusupkan ke dalam pelukan Donghae, membuat Donghae tidak bisa memeluknya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sembari mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk, dan Donghae menatap keterpurukan Eunhyuk, kemudian menarik dagu Eunhyuk dan membersihkan wajah Eunhyuk yang masih basah akan air yang menempel dipori-pori kulitnya. Donghae menangkap mata Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menatapnya. Malah hanya menatap ke bawah saja. Dan Donghae mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti jika Eunhyuk tidak suka dengan dirinya yang mengatakan hal demikian. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia haruslah selalu jujur, jikalau akan menyakiti hati orang yang ia anggap melebihi segelanya. Tetapi ia yakin ia akan selalu bisa mengganti rasa sakit tersebut dengan perasaan yang lebih menyakinkan mereka. Perasaan yang masih dikuasai oleh ego dan kemunafikan. Tetapi hanya untuk saat ini, perasaan itu masih bisa mereka kendalikan. Tetapi suatu saat, mereka akan tahu. Sejauh mana perasaan mereka dapat bertahan dibawah kendali ego dan kemunafikan mereka, terlebih Eunhyuk yang masih sangat dilanda keraguan dan dilema akan Donghae, terlebih Eunhyuk selalu dihantui dengan bayangan Donghae dan Henry, juga ketika Donghae akan mencampakannya.

"mereka hanya menawarkan sesuatu. Tetapi tak perlu kau risaukan. Aku akan menolaknya, demi dirimu. Lee Hyukjae" terang Donghae membuat mata Eunhyuk berfokus padanya, menawarkan apa? Mengapa Donghae menolaknya demi dirinya, saat merasakan hal ini, Donghae mampu merasakan kebahagiannya. Semakin yakin jika sebenarnya kebahagiaan dirinya adalah dimana ia melihat kebahagiaan Eunhyuk. Ia melihat secerca harapan diwajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyenanginya. Hah, bagaimana mungkin takdir tega untuk memisahkan kedua insan yang saling membutuhkan ini dengan sebuah dinding yang harus ada yang menghancurkannya. Dan Donghaelah yang akan menjadi penghancur dinding tersebut. Mulai saat ini, Donghae akan berjanji untuk meruntuhkan dinding tersebut. Hanya demi Eunhyuknya, hanya karena Eunhyuknya dan untuk kebahagiaan Eunhyuknya.

"mereka menginginkan apa darimu?" kini Eunhyuk mulai berani menanyakan hal privasi Donghae lebih spesifik lagi.

"mereka menginginkan jika aku tinggal bersama Henry. Tetapi aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kau sendiri disini" Donghae tersenyum kemudian memeluk kembali tubuh Eunhyuk yang hanya diam dalam pelukan Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar kalimat tersebut hanya bungkam, bungkam bukan berarti ia diam membisu. Ia hanya tak menyangka jika Donghae begitu memilihnya. Akankah ini perasaan hanya sekedar bersahabat? Apa ia sebenarnya terlah benar-benar terjerat oleh Donghae dan Donghae begitu sangat membutuhkannya? Ia menjadi bingung. Ragu akan semua ini. Ini hanyalah akan membuatnya semakin takut kehilangan sosok Donghae, walaupun kini ia akui ia memang tak menginginkannya. Bagaimana ini? Donghae bukanlah miliknya, dan ini bukanlah cinta. Tetapi, jika bukan itu lalau apa? Apa sebenarnya perasaannya ini? Akan Donghae? Akan Donghae yang selalu memilihnya dan menginginkannya seperti ini. Pantaskah dirinya disebut sahabat? Pantaskah dia akan hal itu? Ia hanya diam, merenungi semuanya hingga ia tak sadar jika Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan intens

"Hyukkie" Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk yang masih terlamun dalam lamunannya, Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk sama sekali tak merespon apapun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang merasakan sesuatu yang lunak tengah melumat lembut bibirnya mulai menyadari akan keadaan Donghae, Eunhyuk agak mendorong Donghae, mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Donghae.

"Hae, kumohon, mengertilah. Aku tengah lelah. Kau sudah melakukan ini tiga kali bukan?" Eunhyuk agak menahan tubuh Donghae, dan Donghae hanya mendesah kecewa. Ia hanya mengangguk paham membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut karenanya. Kemudian menggantinya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di kening Donghae.

"jika memang kau lelah, lebih baik kita tidur" Donghae tersenyum kembali kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut menuju kamar mereka, ia juga merasa udara malam tidaklah baik untuk kebaikan Eunhyuknya, terlebih jika Eunhyuk harus jatuh sakit dan hanya akan membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kooperatif dan beranjak bersama Donghae menuju kamar mereka. Hingga kini mereka terlah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur. Tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan bed cover yang telah terganti dengan bed cover berwarna putih dan biru dongker. Sangat nyaman dan akan semakin nyaman jika seseorang dapat mendekap erat di dalamnya seperti yang tengah Donghae lakukan kepada Eunhyuk yang sejak mereka berbaring dengan cepat Eunhyuk terlelap, Donghae hanya mampu memandang makhluk indah yang tertidur di lengannya sebagai bantal dan memeluknya erat ini. Ia tersenyum begitu tulus, mengelus surai redbrown Eunhyuk dan beranjak hingga mencium kening Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum lama sangat lama hingga ia tak sadar telah menatap Eunhyuk begitu lama.

"kau begitu indah, mengapa aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya? Seandainya keadaan bisa di ulang. Mungkin kita telah bahagia tanpa ikatan yang menyiksa ini. Maaf, aku tak tahu apa kau akan terluka. Tetapi sungguh. Aku hanya belum bisa untuk memutuskan akan melakukan apa. Tetapi, aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu dari ketidak pastian ini. Aku berjanji, hanya untukmu" Donghae bergumam dan kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk yang pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melumat dengan pelan kedua belah bibir Eunhyuk. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia terlelap dalam rangkaian bunga tidur yang mampu membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang tengah menghadangnya.

Berbeda dari malam kenarin, kini Donghae tengah menatap kedua orang yang begitu ia kenal dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan dingin dan serius, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa bungkam dengan beberapa dokumen-dokumen pernting yang tak sengaja ia bawa. Ka kini Donghae tengah menepati janjinya akan kedua orang tua Henry akan apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin.

Ya, kini mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Dan khusus di pesan oleh kedua orang tua Henry.

Kedua orang tua Henry begitu bahagia melihat sang calon menantu dengan keadaan yang begitu tampan dan sangat berwibawa sedangkan pandangan intens terpusat kepada Eunhyuk karena memang ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Akan tetapi demi menjaga image mereka sebagai seorang yang terpandang mereka berusaha menunjukkan sikan sesopan mungkin kehadapan Eunhyuk walaupun hanya akan dibalas dengan senyuman canggung oleh Eunhyuk.

Setelah keheningan sekian lama menginterupsi mereka, akhirnya appa dari seorang Henry mulai mengangkat dan membahas pembicaraan mereka.

"jadi, apa keputusanmu Donghae?" tanya appa Henry menatap Donghae serius bahkan eomma Henrypun tengah menatap Donghae penuh harap akan Donghe yang akan menyetujui dengan tawaran mereka.

Sedangkan Donghae sebelum menjawab, ia mendengus nafas pelan kemudian mulai angkat bicara akan apa keputusannya

"mianhae, ajjusi, ajjuma. Sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian. Aku meminta maaf dengan penuh hormat" terang Donghae mendapat tatapan kecewa dari kedua orang tua yang awalnya begitu berharap besar akan Donghae yang akan menyetujuinya

"mengapa? Mengapa kau menolaknya Lee Donghae?" ucap sang ajjuma terdengar begitu murka hingga Eunhyuk semakin menunduk mendengarnya. Ia merasa ia sebagai orang asing di dalam pembicaraan ketiga orang yang memang memiliki sebuah hubungan. Dan ini membuatnya semakin gugup. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kecuali hanya diam. Ia hanya bisa melakukan itu dan tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi. Hanya ini.

"sadarlah ajjuma, waktu tiga bulan masih terlalu singkat untukku. Terlebih lagi aku tengah menata karirku di dunia perbisnisan. Dan aku masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menerima semua ini. Semua tak akan baik jika dijalani dengan terburu-buru seperti ini. Aku harap ajjusi dan ajjuma mengerti tanpa aku mengatakan hal yang lebih intens dari ini" Donghae berucap sebelum menarik tangan Eunhyuk unuk ikut bangkit bersamanya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae bingung, akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengikuti apa yang Donghae inginkan dari sikap ia yang ikut berdiri bersama Donghae.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua tersebut hanya bungkam, mencerna perkataan Donghae sebelum mereka tersenyum makhlum. Memang, apa yang Donghae katakan memang benar adanya. Waktu tiga bulan memanglah terlalu singkat untuk hubungan yang mereka pikir masuk ke hal intim. Seseorang jikalaupun sudah dijodohkan akan tetapi untuk tinggal bersama itu masih saja menjadi hal yang tabu. Ya, mereka mengerti akan hal itu dan mereka memakhluminya.

"kami mengerti" ucap mereka akhirnya membuat Donghae mengangguk,

"jika memang tidak ada hal yang ingin dibahas. Saya permisi, karena masih banyak hal yang belum saya selesaikan" ucap Donghae membungkuk hormat begitupun juga Eunhyuk, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tua Henry yang masih berda di restoran tersebut.

"ini melelahkan" terang Donghae kini, ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang memang menjadi kursi jabatannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa akan hal ini, akan tetapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Donghae yang akan memilih jalan seperti hal yang terdahulu sering ia lakukan.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang hal ini Hae. Ini terlalu rumit" terang Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meletakkan beberapa dokumen-dokumen yang harus mereka selesaikan. Mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk atakan membuat Donghae menggeleng pelan. Iapun bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin menolak akan tetapi sepertinya mereka belum mengerti jika sesungguhnya Donghae telah menolak semua ini.

Ia bukannya pengecut. Akan tetapi ia hanya ingin mereka menyadarinya tanpa Donghae mengatakan sepatah kata penolakan agar tidak menyakiti mereka.

"Hyukkie, izinkan aku nde?" terang Donghae pada akhirnya putus asa, ia sungguh tak mampu untuk menuntaskan masalahnya untuk saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan ia merasa semua ini membuat pikirannya membuntu. Eunhyuk tahu kemana pemikiran Donghae, dan ia hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk memberikan Donghae akses untuk menenangkan dirinya. Memberikan apa yang Donghae butuhkan ketika ia tak mampu untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Akan pengertian Eunhyuk, kemudian menarik pinggang Eunhyuk agar mendekat dengannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini oleh Donghae.

Donghae kemudian membuka ikat pinggang Eunhyuk dan menurunkan resletingnya hingga membuat celana Eunhyuk menurun karena memang pada kenyataannya ukuran pinggang Eunhyuk tidaklah pas dengan lingkar pinggang celana tersebut, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya berusaha memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Donghae yang kini menelusup masuk kedalam under wearnya dan menurunkannya juga. Hingga kini Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanannya terekspose bebas, merasakan dinginnya ac yang menyeruak di dalam ruangan ini dan memaksakannya menahan ringisan akan kejantanannya yang merasakan desiran dingin dari ac.

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk yang sedemikian rupa hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kejantanan Eunhyuk yang berkuran tidak terlalu besar dengan dua skortum yang menggantung indah disana juga dengan krutan-kerutan halus yang membuat ini terasa mengundang. Terutama untuk Donghae. Pemandangan tersebut memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi Donghae. Ia kemudian melau menggenggam dan mengelus kejantanan tersebut. Berefek akan Eunhyuk yang melenguh merasakan sensasi tersebut. Lagi, sensasi yang selalu membuatnya terbuai akan Donghae, akan setuhan Donghae dan Donghae mengetahuinya.

"engmh" lenguh Eunhyuk hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan saja, Eunhyuk memanglah namja yang cepat terangsang terbukti dari wajahnya yang kini memerah dan Donghae menyukainya, tidak hanya mengelus dan menggenggam Donghae juga berinisiatif membangunkan kenjantanan Eunhyuk yang pada awalnya tertudur hingga terangsang dan menegang.

"engmh, ah, Hae. Ngmh" ia melenguh begitu saja, sesungguhnya ia juga tak kuat untuk menahan lenguhannya, semuanya terasa begitu saja. Ia tak bisa menolak, ini memang salah akan tetapi demi Donghae ia rela melakukan hal ini, ia masih ingat dengan janjinya dan itulah alasan terbesarnya mengapa ia tak ingin menolak kehendak Donghae akan hal ini. Mendengar lenguhan Donghae membuat libidonya meningkat. Tak puas hanya dengan mengelus, menggenggam dan mengocok, kini Donghae berinisiatif untuk menggunakan lidahnya semi memanjakan kejantanan Eunhyuk yang memanglah ia anggap sebagai hal yang bisa ia lakukan mengganti kebiasaannya yang sering ia lakukan sebelum Eunhyuk memberikan dirinya.

Ia menatap lekat kejantanan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menegang sempurna, kejantanan putih bersih dengan kerutan halus tersebut terlihat berkedut-kedut memompa sperma dari kedua skortum Eunhyuk, dan mengeluarkan ujung yang memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan yang membuat Donghae menyeringai. Kemudian mengecum pelan ujung kejantanan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin melenguh. Ia tak mungkin menahan lenguhannya yang akan membuat Donghae marah kepadanya, dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu.

"ah, H-Hae" ucap Eunhyuk menahan lenguhannya ketika Donghae memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Donghae, ia merasa malu akan hal ini akan tetapi ia juga tak bisa mengelak akan sensasi Donghae yang hanya membuatnya melenguh merasakan semuanya. Akan tetapi sebelum mereka melakukan semua ini lebih jauh sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang membuat Donghae mendengus. Ya, suara baritone dari ponsel Donghae, suara dari panggilan sang kekasih, siapa lagi jika bukan Henry? Mengapa Henry selalu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka? Akan tetapi semua itu sama sekali Donghae hiraukan. Ia sungguh ingin menyelesaikan apa yang ia inginkan dan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

_Tut_

_Tut_

_Tut_

_Ngiiiing_

"mengapa ia tak mengangkat panggilanku?" geram seorang namja dengan wajah manisnya tengah mendengus sembari kembali mentouch lcd ponselnya dan kembali membuat sambungan dengan seseorang yang kembali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"tch, apakah hyung sesibuk itu hingga untuk mengangkat panggilanku saja begitu sulit?" Henry beranjak dari koridor kampusnya menuju ke parkiran hingga kini ia sampai di depan mobilnya yang terparkir rapi disana, sebuah mobil celica berwarna oranye redup begitu sangat megah dan menawan. Akan tetapi bagi Henry ini bukanlah apa-apa mengapa? Karena kini ia tengah dilanda perasaan yang begitu sangat. Ia ingin mendapatkan klarifikasi langsung dari Donghae yang mengatakan kepada orang tuanya jika Donghae menolak, dan membuat Henry tak terima akan hal ini. Ia ingin mengetahui langsung dan ia harus tahu itu langsung dari Donghae. Ini menyebalkan. Mengapa Donghae sama sekali tidak berubag selama ini? Bahkan lebih buruk daripada Donghae yang terdahulu.

"hyung. Tak tahukah kau jika aku begitu menginginkanmu?" Henry bergumam pelan sebelum mobil tersebut melaju menuju kantor Donghae guna mendapatkan klarifikasi langsung dari sang hyung yang begitu Henry inginkan bersanding bersamanya kelak.

"H-Hae, ang-kat telefonmu" Eunhyuk berucap begitu sukar ketika kini Donghae tengah mempermainkan kejantanannya di dalam kuluman Donghae, sedangkan Donghae yang mendengar perintah Eunhyuk yang demikian hanya menggigit dan mencoba sedikit menyiksa Eunhyuk dengan gerakan akan menelan kejantanan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin melenguh karenanya. Donghae tak ingin jika Eunhyuk begitu menyaratkan sebuah panggilan. Apa yang penting? Itu hanya sebuah panggilan dan Donghae menganggapnya tidak penting.

Sudah enam kali, bahkan ini ketujuh kalinya ponsel Donghae berdering. Akan tetapi sang empu ponsel sama sekali menghiraukannya. Menikmati apa yang sedang ia nikmati lebih penting daripada harus menunda akibat sebuah panggilan dan itu berlaku untuk siapapun itu bagi Donghae.

"mh, enggmh. H-Hae ah" lenguh Eunhyuk semakin meracau kacau ketika Donghae yang semakin mempermainkan kejantanan Eunhyuk di dalam kulumannya. Jilatan, hisapan, telanan, dan gigitan-gigitan kecil bahkan dengan sengaja menggesekkan giginya di permukaan kejantanan Eunhyuk tak luput dari perlakuan Donghae akan kejantanan Eunhyuk, hanya untuk satu tujuan. Demi bisa merasakan sperma Eunhyuk yang selalu mampu membuatnya berpikir jernih. Masuk akalkah? Tetapi apapun bisa membuat pemikiran seseorang menjadi jernih.

Hingga kini, setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa merasakan ejakulasinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan ketiga kali itupula cairan sperma Eunhyuk tertelan oleh Donghae. Donghae begitu menikmatinya, hingga kini Eunhyuk akan kembali merasakan ejakulasinya yang keempat. Dan merasakan lelah akibat Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae masih setia merangsang kejantanan Eunhyuk agar cepat berejakulasi sesuai dengan harapannya.

"H-Hae, Lee Donghae" lenguh Eunhyuk pada akhir ejakulasinya yang keempat. Dan kembali Donghae menelan semuanya. Menelannya hingga tak tersisa barang sedikitpun. Jijikkah? Mustahil sekali jika berpikir Donghae akan jijik melakukan semua ini, mengingat ini sudah kesekian kalinya bahkan hampi setiap hari Donghae mampu merasakan sperma Eunhyuk. Masihkah pertanyaan jijik pantas ditanyakan? Jawabannya tidak.

"terimakasih" Donghae tersenyum menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa bernafas terengah-engah akibat lelah, penampilan mereka tidaklah berantakan, bahkan masih sangat sempurna hanya berbeda dengan celana Eunhyuk yang masih terlepas dan mengekspose kejantanannya yang kembali melemas akibat lelah menegang dan berejakulasi.

"setidaknya aku tak mati hanya karena skortumku yang habis menghasilkan sperma" Eunhyuk bergumam geram akibat perlakuan Donghae sedangkan Donghae tertawa pelan mendengar candaan serius Eunhyuk, Donghae kemudian membaringkan Eunhyuk di pundaknya sembari mengarahkan Eunhyuk agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ia tersenyum makhlum, merasakan aroma khas Eunhyuk yang begitu membuatnya terjerat.

"kau lelah?" Donghae bertanya sembari mengelus surai Eunhyuk yang begitu lembut.

"walaupun aku mengatakan jika aku lelah, tidak akan membuatmu puas hanya dengan sekali berejakulasi bukan? Lagi pula aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal dan itu demi kepentinganmu juga" Eunhyuk mulai beranjak dari pangkuan Donghae, dan berdiri di hadapan Donghae karena Donghae yang menahan salah satu tangannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Eunhyuk yang begitu sangat benar adanya. Ia kemudian membenahi posisi celana Eunhyuk hingga terlihat begitu rapi dan dibalas sebuah ciuman dikeningnya yang diketahui pelakunya adalah Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Henry tengah melangkah dengan acuh di sebuah gedung perusahaan, perusahaan Donghae. Ia melangkah seolah perusahaan ini adalah miliknya, ia tak memperhatikan beberapa bawahan Donghae yang menyapanya dengan sopan. Ini terlalu mebuang-buang waktu terlebih ia kini sedang begitu sangat geram dengan perlakuan Donghae kepadanya. Hingga kini ia sampai di sebuah pintu, akan tetapi sebuah perasaan menginterupsinya. Untuk membuka sedikit saja, memberikan celah bagi indera pengelihatannya dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi disana. Dan betapa hal ini semakin membuatnya geram. Ia menunggu, menunggu akan apa yang harus ia lakukan, menunggu dengan sabar dihadapan kedua insan yang kini tak menyadari akan kehadiarannya.

"terimakasih kau selalu berusaha untukku" terang Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga menempel kepada mejanya dan ia genggam begitu erat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Eunhyuk dan menciumnya tepat dibibir Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk harus memejamkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya, demi menikmati perlakuan Donghae padanya. Yang tak mereka ketahui jika ada seseorang yang tengah menginterupsi keadaan mereka tanpa mereka sadari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

.

AN : sumpah ini mengecewakan, ceritanya ngga nyambng banget. Apa ini? Fanfic hancur macam apa ini? Maaf, ini buruk dan memalukkan. Saya tak tahu harus menulis apa. Saya tak sempat mengedit. Dan saya mohon. Maafkan saya atas ketidak pastian fanfic ini. Saya mohon maaf, akan banyak orang yang akan kecewa dengan hal ini. Tetapi sungguh. Maafkan saya

Sebenarnya fanfic ini chap 3nya lebih pertama selesai daripada chap 2nya, mustahilkah? Saya juga berpikir demikian.

Saya hanya menyarankah, sedikit promosi, tak tepat tempat bukan? Sungguh maafkan saya.

dan bagi yang mengharapkan orang ketiga, mungkin tidak akan ada mengapa? karena akan memecah belah plot, dan saya juga berusaha agar bagaimana jika fanfic ini tanpa pemeran ketiga dipihak Eunhyuk pun fanfic ini akan menarik.

Coba anda membaca fanfic saya yang "Just Like Now (believe me)" pertama baca fanfic tersebut tanpa alunan lagu dan yang kedua baca fanfic tersebut dengan lagu dari "christina Perri – A Thousand Year" dan jika kesannya berbeda, mohon komentarnya nde?

Chap 3 dari fanfic ini telas selesai, dan bagi yang berminat? Up date kilat itu tidak lah masalah.

Terimakasi :D

See you next chap :D


	3. Chapter 3

aku melakukan ini karena bukan hanya sekedar bersetubuh, tetapi aku tahu ada perasaan lain yang belum bias ku ungkapkan. Aku tak suka melihat air matamu, aku benci melihat isakanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit dan begitu pula denganku, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi ada sebuah dinding yang harus aku hancurkan demi mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, bukan hanya pemilik sah tubuhmu, begitu pula dengan hatimu. Tunggulah, aku akan datang dan menjadi pangeran yang akan meraikmu dari kelamnya palung yang aku ciptakan.

Disclaimer : ?

Genre : romance, hurt/confort

Rated : M

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

NONE SENSE? (DON'T NAIVE)

.

.

.

Author POV

Henry menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Donghae dengan Eunhyuk tengah berciuman, tepatnya Donghae yang menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa pasrah saat diperlakukan demikian oleh Donghae. Panas, hati Henry begitu panas melihat pemandangan ini, pemandangan dimana menampilkan sang kekasih tengah berciuman dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya, melainkan orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabat sang kekasih. Tetapi, sahabat macam apa ini? Sahabat tak ada yang berperilaku seperti pelacur seperti ini, sahabat tidak akan pernah berperilaku semenjijikkan ini, dimana sahabat mana yang mau mencium bibir sang sahabat? Bahkan ini terlihat sangat rendah dimata Henry.

"inikah alasana Donghae hyung tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku?" ia begumam. Pelan, sangat pelan. Masih menyaksikan hal menjijikkan dimana kini. Sang kekasih beranjak dari bibir menuju ke leher sang sahabat. Tetapi mengapa Eunhyuk tak menolaknya? Mengapa Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah? Bahkan saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam. Donghae begitu menikmati semua ini hingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran Henry, tepat dibalik pintu yang terbuka daunnya, menampilkan sedikit celah untuk Henry bisa bebas melihat

Marah, pedih, perih dan sakit. Semua hal tersebut beradu menjadi satu dalam diri Henry, pemandangan yang selama ini ia tak inginkan tetapi harus ia rasakan secara langsung. Mengapa ini bukan mimpi? Mengapa ini harus menjadi kenyataan? Dan mengapa ia tak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya? Jika Donghae memang berperilaku seperti ini dan perilaku busuk sang sahabat, mengingat nama sahabat. Henry menjadi menyeringai hina

"pelacur!" ia berseru, sepermenit kemudian ia mendobrak pintu yang terbuka sedikit tersebut, menimbulkan suara dentuman keras yang menginterupsi kegiatan dua insan yang begitu menjijikkan di hadapan Henry.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk akan menarik dirinya dari Donghae, akan tetapi tangannya yang masih terggenggam oleh Donghae, Donghae menahannya hingga ia tak bisa lepas dari diri Donghae, ia merasa ini memalukkan, ia mulai mengerti kemana pemikiran Henry ketika sekilas menatap Henry dengan ekor matanya, Henry terlihat begitu angkuh dan menatapnya hina. Ia kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya kepada Henry.

Sedangkan Donghae? Ia hanya menatap Henry seolah ia tak terjadi sesuatu yang berarti. Memang, menurut Donghae ini sangat tidak berarti. Henry siapa baginya? Apa pentingnya Henry untuknya? Henry hanya seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Haruskah ia menganggap ini penting? Yang terpenting, ia tak mencintai Henry. Jadi, jika Henry pada akhirnya mengetahui hal tersebut, memang bukanlah hal yang mahal bagi Donghae, yang lebih penting adalah orang yang berada dalam genggamannya, orang yang tengah menunduk dan dikuasai oleh rasa gelisahnya, Donghae menyadarinya, terasa dari tangan Eunhyuk yang bergetar dan mulai memanas ini, Donghae tersenyum simpul merasakannya.

Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Henry geram akan Eunhyuk. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Donghae, jika memang bukan Eunhyuk yang tak punya harga diri menggoda kekasihnya dengan tubuh yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, pipi tirus, tubuh kurus dan wajahnya yang tak ada apanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia lebih terpandang daripada namja pelacur di hadapannya, orang yang digenggam oleh kekasihnya, Donghae.

Masih dalam suasana hening nan mencekam ini, Henry segera beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak, beralih kearah Eunhyuk dan menamparnya keras, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit bergeser bahkan dapat membuat Eunhyuk tersungkur apabila Donghae tidak menggenggamnya.

"anjing!" Henry berseru tajam sebelum dia menatap geram Donghae

"heh, apa ini yang hyung lakukan selama ini? Apa ini yang menjadi alasan hyung menolak segala permintaan ku mengenai hubungan KITA? APA KARENA PELACUR INI HYUNG MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU?" Henry berucap dengan nada menghina Donghae, menatap Donghae tak percaya sembari menyeringai menatap hina kearah Eunhyuk yang kini pipinya memerah mungkin saja membengkak akibat tamparan Henry yang begitu kuat

Eunhyuk hanya bungkam menerima kemarahan Henry. Wajar, ia berpikir ini wajar Henry lakukan apa bila melihat sang kekasih melakukan hal tersebut dengan orang lain. Bahkan jika hal tersebut terjadi pada Eunhyuk, ia mungkin melakukan hal yang sama.

Bungkam, Eunhyuk hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tak mencegah Donghae saja, mengapa harus setelah ada orang yang merendahkannya bahkan menghinanya serendah ini, ia baru tersadar. Bukan, ia bukannya baru tersadar, ia telah sadar sejak pertama kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini, ia memang berpikir jika Donghae pada akhirnya memiliki kekasih, akhirnya memang seperti ini. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada Donghae yang mencampakannya. Ia menyakitkan. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan. Seolah kau tak memiliki harkat dan martabat sebagai seorang manusia, kau terlihat tak pantas untuk dihormati. Hak asasimu terasa terinjak-injak dengan bengisnya. Dan Eunhyuk meraskannya langsung. Ia menahan isakannya, ia menahan segala perihnya. Mungkin, memang ini akhir dari hubungannya dengan Donghae, ia sudah tak tahu lagi akan kelanjutan semua ini, rasa cinta yang pada akhirnya sadari karena Donghae, dengan terpaksa ia kubur, akan ia kubur begitu dalam, sangat dalam. Bahkan lebih dalam dari rasa cintanya yang ia sadari pada akhirnya berpihak kearah Donghae, terbuka untuk Donghae dan terjerat oleh Donghae, ia menyadarinya. Sangat menyadarinya .

Sedangkan Donghae hanya mendelik kearah Henry, apa maksudnya itu? Tidakkah Henry sadar selama ini ia tak mencintainya? Sadarkan jika selama ini ia selalu menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya kepada Henry? Bahkan ia sering memperlihatkan ketidak tertarikannya kepada Henry. Apa Henry manusia? Apa Henry memiliki perasaan? Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak peka akan hal tersebut. Bahkan bukan hal Henry pula ia ingin melakukan apa dengan siapa. Bahkan dimana dan itu bukankah bukan urusan Henry? Tetapi mengapa ia begitu sarat hal ini. Donghae tak terima akan hal ini, terlebih jika Henry menghina Eunhyuk hingga serendah itu. Apa maksud anak ini? Bukannya takut. Henry malah menatap bengis Donghae, membuat Donghae memincingkan mata. Merasa kesal. Sangat kesal akan Henry, akan Henry yang terlalu mencampurinya, dan alasan terbesarnya karena Henry yang dengan semena-mena menghina orang yang begitu ia cintai, begitu ia jaga perasaan sucinya bahkan Donghae ak berani untuk menyakitinya, walaupun kini tanpa Donghae sadari bahwa ialah alasan terbesar bagi orang yang ia cintai merasakan siksaan yang sangat perih.

"YA! Memang ini yang kulakukan! Kau keberatan? Kau tak terima? Jika memang, pergilah. Katakan kepada orang tuamu jika semua perjodohan ini dibatalkan. Dan katakan pada orang tuamu, Donghae yang bajingan telah mengkhi-" sebuah tamparan keras menginterupsi kalimat yang ingin Donghae selesaikan, bukan Henry, lalu siapa? Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menampar Donghae dengan tangannya yang satunya. Ia geram dengan Donghae, tidak sepantasnya Donghae terlalu melindunginya. Ia memang pantas merasakan semua ini, dan memang sewajarnya ia terhina dengan sangat hina. Henry tak salah, ia mengerti selain ia memang lebih dewasa dari Henry, ia juga tahu rasa sakit yang Henry rasakan karenanya.

Donghae hanya diam merasakan tamparan sang sahabat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan sahabatnya, Donghae beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang tertubduk, ia elihat rasa sakit melebihi temparan Eunhyuk barusan, sangat terbaca dari mata Eunhyuk, yang tengah memerah menahan tangis. Melihatnya Donghae menjadi tidak tega akan menyakiti Eunhyuk seperti ini. Ia mendengus, kemudian mengelus tangan Eunhyuk yang berada dalam genggamannya, memberikan rasa nyaman bagi Eunyuk, menyalurkan rasa tenang pada Eunhyuk.

Melihat kejadian dihadapannya, Henry semakin merasa benci kepada Eunhyuk, pelacur yang menyedihkan, setelah berani ingin bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, kini dengan beraninya menampar Donghae. Memanglah pantas disebuat pecur yang tak tahu diri. Ditambah dengan mendengar penuturan Donghae yang semakin membuatnya membenci Eunhyuk, tak sadarkah Eunhyuk jika Donghae membelanya dihadapan Henry, sang kekasih bahkan seseorang yang telah dijodohkan dengan Donghae? Donghae membela pelacur itu, sadarlah. Semakin tak pantas jika Eunhyuk berani menampar Donghae. Menangkap semua kejadian ini, Henry menyeringai, ingin sekali ia meninju wajah tertunduk Eunhyuk. Menjijikkan, semua ini menjijikkan. apa kelebihan Eunhyuk sehingga membuat Donghae membelanya, apa yang Eunhyuk perbuat sehingga membuat hyungnya yang bersamanya sejak kecil berubah menjadi seseorang yang terlihat seperti budak dihadapan pelacur ini?

"hyung, sadarlah dengan apa yang kau katakan. Sadarlah jika AKU MENGORBANKAN SEGALANYA UNTUKMU! AKU MENGORBANKAN SESEORANG YANG SELALU MENCINTAIKU, TETAPI DEMI PERASAANKU TERBALAS OLEHMU AKU MEMBUANGNYA, AKAN MENGORBANKAN WAKTUKU YANG BEGITU BERHARGA HANYA DEMI INGIN MENGENALMU LEBIH DEKAT, DAN AKU MENGORBANKAN KEHIDUPANKU DI SHANGHAI DAN PINDAH KE SEOUL, HANYA KARENA APA? HANYA KARENA KAU HYUNG! HANYA KARENA PERASAAN INI INGIN TERBALASKAN OLEHMU, HANYA INGIN MENGENALMU LEBIH JAUH DAN HANYA KARENA INGIN MENGUBAH STATUSKU YANG SELAMA INI KAU ANGGAP AKU HANYA DONGSAEMU MENJADI KEKASIHMU, KEKASIH YANG BISA SALING MENCINTAI TANPA PELACUR INI. SEDANGKAN DIA? APA YANG PELACUR INI KORBANKAN UNTUKMU? SELAIN TUBUHNYA, HANYA TUBUHNYA, TUBUHNYA YANG BEGITU MENJIJIKKAN. DAN APA LAGI? APA LAGI YANG ANJING INI KORBANKAN UNTUKMU? PREDIKAT SAHABAT BUKANLAH GELAR YANG PANTAS UNTUK ANJING INI! PELACUR BAHKAN LEBIH RENDAH DARI ITU. MUNGKIN ATAU MEMANG SANGAT PANTAS UNTUK ORANG SEPERTI INI! DAN KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT HUBUNGANKU DENGAN DONGHAE HYUNG BERANTAKAN SEPERTI INI. JIKA SAJA! BAHKAN AKU BERDOA. KAU TAK PERNAH HADIR DI KEHIDUPAN DONGHAE HYUNG. HIDUPKU AKAN LEBIH BAHAGIA DENGANNYA, DAN IA AKAN MEMBALAS PERASAANKU. BUKANNYA MEMBELA NAMJA MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU! WAJAHMU SAJA YANG SELAMA INI TERLIHAT SEPERTI MALAIKAT! TETAPI APA? KAU LEBIH RENDAH DARI PELACUR BAHKAN DRAJATMU LEBIH HINA DARI ANJING!" murka Henry sembari menunjuk kearah Eunhyuk dengan sangat tidak sopan. Rasa bencinya selama ini memanglah selalu bertambah kepada Eunhyuk, dari sejak pertama bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, ia sama sekali tak menyukainya. Akan tetapi demi Donghae, ia terpaksa harus berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk, dan semakin membuatnya bertambah benci ketika saat ini, saat memergoki dengan kedua matanya, dengan semua kesadarannya. Jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk hampir saja bercumbu di kantor Donghae.

Semua orang yang melintas dihadapan kantor Donghae menjadi terinterupsi, mereka ingin menyaksikan pertengkaran Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Henry, akan tetapi terlalu segan kepada Donghae yang memang selalu menampilakn kewibawaan, keramahan dan kebaikan yang sangat kepada mereka. Hingga mereka semua mendengar aib Donghae dengan Eunhyuk terungkap jelas, bahkan segelintir bawahan Donghae menganggap ini bukanlah masalah akan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka memang terkadang melihat keganjalan dari hubungan persahabatan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk, karena sahabat tidaklah sedekat seperti kekasih seperti itu, terlebih sejak orang tua Donghae pernah kemari dan mengumumkan Henry adalah kekasih Donghae. Dan juga ini bukanlah kali pertama Henry bertamu kemari. Bisa dikatakan, masalah antara Donghae, Henry dan Eunhyuk sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi segelintir bawahan Donghae disini.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Henry menjadi bungkam. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Eunhyuk yang tersangkut masalah ini begitu dalam. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tak cepat mencari jawaban dari semua ketidak pastian ini, dan ia merasa bersalah karena Eunhyuk kini tengah menangis tanpa isakan, dari genggaman Donghae yang kini kuat dicengkram Eunhyuk, Donghae tahu disaat seperti ini Eunhyuk sangatlah membutuhkan sebuah pijakan, pijakan yang mampu membuatnya tegar dan hanyalah Donghae yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya Donghae yang selalu bisa menjadi pijakan tersebut, dan kini apa? Eunhyuk merasakan kehampaan walaupun Donghae ada tepat bersamanya, ia merasakan gelap dimana-mana. Ini begitu menyakitkan, dimana ia mendengar segala aibnya dengan Donghae selama ini. Eunhyuk masih menunduk, merasakan denyutan demi denyutan jantungnya yang terasa sakit, dentuman kepala yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi berucap apa. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari semua ini. Ia ingin Donghae yang memeluknya dan menyelipkan kata yang membuatnya tenang dan selalu menyematkan kasih sayang yang selalu membuatnya bangkit.

Selama ini, Eunhyuk ragu. Apakah ia sadar jika Donghae bukan miliknya? Apakah ia selalu memperlakukan Donghae selayaknya sahabat? Tidak, ia sadar selama ini ia tak sadar bahwa Donghae bukanlah miliknya. Ia sadar akan kemunafikannya menganggap jika dirinya mengerti akan Donghae yang bukan miliknya. Ia sadar akan kemunafikannya yang selalu menganggap apa yang Donghae lakukan adalah wajar, karena mengapa? Karena hati bahkan tubuhnya selalu menginginkan Donghae, karena hatinya begitu mencintai Donghae hingga ia tidak merasakan jika Donghae bukanlah miliknya. Ia selalu menganggap Donghae adalah miliknya dan akibat kemunafikannya yang selalu menganggap hal itu dan ia tak menyadari jika sesungguhnya Donghae bukanlah miliknya. Ia selalu membutuhkan Donghae, bahkan sangat membutuhkan Donghae tetapi kenyataan mengatakan berbeda. Jika ia memang menyadari sepenuhnya jika Donghae bukan miliknya? Ia tak akan mungkin jatuh sedalam ini kedalam diri Donghae. Bahkan ia tak mungkin jatuh hingga untuk bersimpuhpun terasa sangat sukar adanya. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan bagi Eunhyuk, ia sungguh ingin ini segera berakhir. Ia merasa tak pantas lagi disanding dengan nama sahabat, merasakan cinta. Karena inilah rasa cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Ia tak tahu lagi kelangsungan hidupnya esok ketika ia kini. Memutuskan akan melepaskan Donghae yang memang bukan miliknya selama ini. Ia akan melepaskan Donghae karena memang inilah jalan yang paling benar yang selama ini pernah ia jalani bersama Donghae.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Pantaskah kau mengatakan hal demikian? Kau berkorban bukan untukku. Tetapi untuk obsesimu. Kau tahu. Jika selama ini aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Aku pikir kau akan mengerti bahkan jika aku tak pernah mengungkitnya. Aku pikir kau akan paham, ternyata pemikiranku salah. Kau memanglah bocah, kau hanya anak kecil dengan segala obsesimu yang berlebihan itu. Aku memang menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeku, dan tak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Sekarang kau paham? Pergilah" Donghae berucap sangat dingin, hingga Eunhyuk merasakan keringat dingin menjalar dari tubuhnya mendengarkan kalimat Donghae, sedangkan Henry, ia hanya menyeringai. Menyeringai mendengarkan apa yang Donghae katakan. sama sekali tak ingin jatuh cinta padanya? Anak kecil? Heh, apa yang Donghae pikirkan, sekeras apa Donghae menolak, ia akan menyesal. Dan Henry tak akan membiarkan Donghae lepas begitu saja. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Donghae seutuhnya. Tanpa kehadiran pelacur yang menjijikkan dihadapannya ini.

"kau berani mengatakannya? Kau akan menyesal hyung" Henry menyeringai, menatap Donghae geram sedangkan Donghae balik menatap Henry dengan dingin. Ia tahu kemana jalan pemikiran Henry, bahkan sangat tahu.

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan" mendengar pernyataan Donghae, semakin membuat Henry merasa menang akan hal ini.

"kau bersamaku? Atau kau akan menemukan pelacurmu itu di halaman pembuka surat kabar dengan berita dia telah tewas" ancam Henry membuat Eunhyuk tersentak. Eunhyuk tak mau ini terjadi begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mencintai Donghae, kini ia menyadarinya. Akan tetapi demi kebahagiaan Donghae, ia rela melepaskan Donghae. Terlebih masih banyak hal yang membuatnya takut hal itu akan terjadi. Takut, ia sangat takut. Tak terkecuali Donghae, Donghae berdecih, kemudian menatap Henry semakin tajam, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Eunhyuk, ia akan melindungi Eunhyuk. Ia tahu dan sangat ken al Henry, sekejam apapun terdengar ancamannya. Semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi, akan tetapi ia juga mengerti akan Eunhyuk yang sangat takut akan sebuah ancamana. Beru saja Donghae akan berucap sebuah suara serak menginterupsinya

"H-Hae, ku mohon lepaskan tanganku. Kau menyakiti tanganku. Aku ingin pulang, kau bukanlah milikku Hae, kau milik Henry, tanpa aku katakan kaupun mengerti. Nde? Mungkin ini akhir dari persahabatan kita. Mungkin juga kini pertemuan terakhir kita. Hae, jaga Henry, jangan membuatnya terluka seperti ini lagi" pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk mundur secara perlahan, ia sangat menyadari keadaannya yang tak akan memungkinkan. Ia mengerti posisinya dan ia sangat memahaminya. Walaupun ia terdengar pengecut. Tetapi demi Donghae, ia menerima kekalahan ini secara perlahan. Walaupun pada kenyataan semua ini terasa begitu perih. Tetapi ia mengerti, sakitnya dia tak sesakit Henry yang kenyataannya adalah kekasih Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya bungkam membisu, ia tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, genggaman tangannya merenggang. Memberikan Eunhyuk akses untuk menarik tangannya, yang juga menariknya dari jerat Donghae. Mungkin Donghae memang tak pernah mencampakannya. Tetapi, ini jalan yang ia pilih, ia harus mengerti dengan konsekwensinya. Dan Henry yang mendengarkannya menyeringai. Atas kemenangannya, ia mengerti hanya dengan sedikit gertakan, Eunhyuk akan mundur perlahan, bahkan akan enyah dari hadapannya dan Donghae. Dan ia akan sangat menikmati semua ini.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut, menarik tengkuk Donghae kemudian mencium keningnya pelan. Dan Henry hanya mendengus jijik melihatnya

"aku bahagia mengenalmu selama ini, mungkin selama ini aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku mengakuinya. Selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku bahagia mengenalmu. Aku menitip salam kepada appa dan eommamu. Semoga kau tak lupa untuk mengirimkan surat pernikahanmu kepadaku. Nde? Aku permisi pamit Hae" Donghae sama sekali tak menyukai kalimat perpisahan seperti ini, bahkan ia tak pernah berdo'a jika kejadian ini akan terjadi. Ia hanya bisa bungkam dan diam, sungguh Donghae merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, disini di bagian jantungnya. Jantungnya berdetak seolah akan berhenti, setiap denyutannya begitu sakit dan perih. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan langkah Eunhyuk yang mulai beranjak menjauh, sangat jauh hingga ia merasakan keheningan dan sesuatu yang berdesir nyeri di jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

.

AN : hah, hancur, maaf jika hasilnya menjadi buruk. Ini saya buatnya ngebut, meres otak banget. Jika ada yang mau complain, silahkan. Tetapi jangan complainin Henry. Dia hanya pemanis di dalam fanfic ini. dan untuk perkataan Henry yang -ehem- ajaib, dimohon maaf, biar makin masuk perannya, nde?

Coba bandingkan membaca fanfic ini dengan tanpa lagu dan membacanya dengan lagu SUPER JUNIOR K.R.Y yang Let't not, dan rasakan bedanya. dan yang untuk mau atau berminat mengetahui flashback mengapa hubungan persahabatan ini begitu intim?

chap 4 atau 5, pasti nyelip flashback,

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasi

See you next chap~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

aku melakukan ini karena bukan hanya sekedar bersetubuh, tetapi aku tahu ada perasaan lain yang belum bias ku ungkapkan. Aku tak suka melihat air matamu, aku benci melihat isakanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit dan begitu pula denganku, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi ada sebuah dinding yang harus aku hancurkan demi mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, bukan hanya pemilik sah tubuhmu, begitu pula dengan hatimu. Tunggulah, aku akan datang dan menjadi pangeran yang akan meraikmu dari kelamnya palung yang aku ciptakan.

Disclaimer : ?

Genre : romance, hurt/confort

Rated : M

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

NONE SENSE? (DON'T NAIVE)

.

.

.

Author POV

Donghae hanya bisa membisu ketika sesuatu yang selama ini ia genggam erat dan ia jaga dengan segala ketulusannya beranjak dengan berbagai sayatan dihati yang terasa perih hingga tak bisa lagi terungkap dengan tinta dunia. Eunhyuknya telah pergi tertelan dalam palung permainan yang tercipta oleh dirinya dalam dunia yang ia perbuat sementara itu Henry dengan seringaian merasa jika ia telah menang secara mutlak atas diri Donghae dan pada sekretaris pribadinya, masih pantaskah disebut sekretaris pribadi? Apa sebenarnya nama pelacur lebih pantas untuk sekretaris itu sanding? Pikir Henry bahagia kemudian merangkul lengan Donghae yang malah membuat Donghae tak nyaman.

Donghae memandang Henry dengan geram. Mengapa hanya karena seorang mahasiswa yang tengah labil hubungannya dengan orang yang memang ia cintai menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Terlebih dengan angan-angannya yang memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini.

"hyung. Sekarang kau bisa apa? Sudahlah lupakan si pelacur itu dan hadapi kenyataan jika aku kekasihmu" intrupsi Henry ketika kini dengan tangannya memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang sementara Donghae yang merasakan pelukan Henry menepisnya dengan kuat sembari menyeringai meremehkan. "kau bukan kekasihku bocah! Sudah jelas aku menolakmu. Jadi jangan berusaha berharap lagi. Lupakan harapan semumu dan pergi dari sini" jelas Donghae sama sekali tak memperhatikan Henry kemudian beranjak sembari berlari memungut puing-puing kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang begitu ingin ia temui dan cintai.

.

Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya bisa mendudukkan dirinya yang terlihat begitu lusuh dan rapuh, seluruh tenaganya seketika lenyap entah kemana. Emosinya sungguh telah diuji dan kini ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenyataan yang jelas dan tergores oleh tangan takdir mengatakan jika ia haruslah berhenti berkhayal dan bermimpi akan diri Donghae akan bersatu dengannya kelak. Begitu sakit dan kecewa, itulah emosi yang mendominasi diri Hyukjae saat ini. Ia mendudukan dirinya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah diding di tengah gang kecil, lembab dan buntu. Saat ini, inilah hal yang membuat Hyukjae tenang dan berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi pada kenyataannya.

"apa salahku, Tuhan?" isak Hyukjae sembari menarik kemeja putih yang telah ternoda dengan debu dan berbagai materi ringan lainnya. Hatinya begitu perih, begitu sakit dan begitu terluka. Menundukkan kepala dengan cara bersembunyi bukanlah sebuah keinginannya. Ia menanyakan kenyataan pada Tuhan, makhluk yang lebih berkuasa daripadanya yang maha lemah nan rapuh ini.

"apa aku salah jika aku menahan perasaan ini?" lanjut Hyukjae mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang bersinar begitu cerahnya seolah Tuhan dan makhluk lainnya telah menertawai kekalahannya yang begitu telak. "apa aku pantas mendapat makian seperti itu?" ia tertawa sembari meremas rambutnya hingga beberapai helai menjadi patah dan kembali berteriak histeris, mengingat apa yang Henry katakan padanya bagaikan sebilah pisau yang menancap di bagian jantungnya hingga membuat seluruh organnya berkerja dengan tidak seimbang hingga ia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya hingga menunggu kematian menjemputnya akan tetapi kematiannya kini adalah kekalahan yang begitu nyata terasa.

"mengapa harus menunggu mendengarkannya secara langsung, aku baru akan mengerti! Mengapa kau memberikan naskah seperti ini, Tuhan! Apa salahku!" histeris Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya menyiksa dirinya dengan memukul, menampar dan menarik rambutnya hingga semakin banyak pula helaian rambut yang berguguran seperti kepercayaannya dan kebahagiaannya yang juga gugur bersamaan dengan gugurnya helaian rambutnya.

"HYUKJAE-AHHH!" teriak seseorang membuat Hyukjae tersentak, ia berbalik dan menemukan seseorang dengan keadaan sama dengannya, kacau dan begitu lusuh. Orang itu berlari dan mendekati Hyukjae kemudian mendekap Hyukjae dengan erat, mendengarkan hembusan nafas yang tak teratur membuat Hyukjae menjadi tak tega dengan keadaan orang yang memeluknya. "H-Hae, mengapa kau disini?" ucap Hyukjae mengelus surai Donghae dengan lembut walaupun dengan keadaan hati yang begitu kalut.

"aku sudah dan mengetahui jawabannya" ucap Donghae sembari mencium tengkuk Hyukjae membuat sang empunya tengkuk menjadi tak enak hati dan semakin terluka. Dengan berat hati Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh darinya membuat Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka kemudian menarik Hyukjae berdiri kemudian mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terbentur dengan dinding.

"HAE" ringis Hyukjae dengan mata yang terpejam ketika dengan kasarnya Donghae merobek setengah dari kancing kemeja Hyukjae membuat sang empunya kemeja semakin merasa tersakiti dengan sikap sang sahabta. Ia ingin menolak, jujur. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri tanpa Donghae berada di hadapannya dan belakukan hal seperti ini apa lagi kini dengan kasarnya Donghae melumat dan melumuri nipplenya dengan saliva sang sahabat. "H-Hae s-nghh-sudahlah" tangis Hyukjae akhirnya terpecah dan semakin terisak pilu akan tetapi sepertinya hati sang sahabat telah tertutupi kabut luka yang sama kelamnya hingga pada akhirnya seperti ini.

Semakin lama Hyukjae merasa semakin tak nyaman dengan ini. Ia sudah muak, sungguh bukan karena kehendaknya pula karena kini hatinya tengah begitu terluka ditambah Donghae dengan begitu kasarnya menggigit nipplenya dengan kasar hingga berluka akibat gesekan gigi Donghae juga perih akibat lumuran saliva Donghae melebut dengan cairan ekskresinya.

"D-Donghae kumohon berhenti" pinta Hyukjae dengan tangannya yang berusaha menjauhkan Donghae dari tubuhnya, membuat sang sahabat semakin geram akan sikap Hyukjae. "D-Donghae, DONGHAE! BANGSAT!" dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae membuat sang empunya tubuh terdorong hingga beberapa langkah. Donghae tampak dengan jelas melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang memerah menahan marah, luka dan malu dengan dada yang terekspos penuh luka dan darah yang yang mengental. Akan tetapi hal tersebut bukan membuat Donghae mengerti malah semakin murka dan terluka.

"mengapa? Mengapa KAU MENOLAKKU LEE HYUKJAE! MENGAPA KAU TAK MAU UNTUKKU SENTUH DAN MENGAPA KAU TERPROVOKASI DENGAN OMONGAN ANAK KECIL SEPERTI DIA!" teriak Donghae dengan seringaian bengis di bibirnya kemudian beranjak mendekati Hyukjae sembari menguncinya dengan kedua tangan Donghae hingga membuat Hyukjae tertunduk takut. Ia sempat merasakan ini, ia sempat merasakan atmosfer yang tak nyaman ini dan ia percaya ini akan berakhir dengan keadaan yang semakin buruk terutama Donghae.

Hyukjae tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia mendengus mengontrol emosinya akan kebaikan Donghae sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum dengan manis dalam tangis yang begitu pilu. Kini bukan saatnya menangisinya akan tetapi menangisi makhluk di depannya yang juga memandanganya dengan amarah juga luka yang nyata mereka rasakan masing-masing. Akan tetapi? Dapatkah sang sahabat merasakan? Dapatkah Donghae memikirkan dan merasakannya seperti Hyukjae? Seperti Hyukjae yang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sedikitpun ketika ia bersama Donghae, hanya Donghae dan cukup Donghae, bukan dirinya.

"Hae..." lirihnya sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan geram Donghae memukuli tembok yang berada tepat di sebelak pelipisnya membuat Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Donghae memandangnya tajam, begitu menusuk dan memaksakan kehendak, ia ingat tatapan ini tatapan yang begitu angkuh yang tak pernah ia temui tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Kini Hyukjae merasa takut, takut akan diri Donghae yang akan kembali kedirinya seperti terdahulu menjadi seseorang masokis yang selalu melukiskan emosinya pada tangannya dengan media sayatan pisau lipat dan tetesan alkohol tujuh puluh persent yang menyentuh dengan kasar luka sayatan sang sahabat. Bahkan Hyukjae masih dengan hangat mengingat memori tersebut. Memandang Donghae yang tertidur di pojok dengan darah yang bercucuran dimana-mana, pisau lipat, alkohol, minuman keras dan beling yang berhias tetesan darah. Berpuluh-puluh batang rokok menjadi pemandangan Hyukjae sehari-hari terdahulu dan itu mengapa ia rela memeberikan harkat dan harga dirinya pada sang sahabat. Agar Donghae berhenti dan tak lebih buruk dari itu.

"Hae, sudah ya? Sudah. A-aku mengerti akan kau d-dan aku mengerti pula jika kau sama terlukanya dengan ku" terang Hyukjae bergetar penuh ragu, ragu akan Donghae memang merasakan hal yang sama dan yang terbesar ragu akan Donghae yang bisa di stabilkan emosinya. Pada akhirnya pelan namun pasti Hyukjae meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan mencium dalam bibir sang sahabat yang mengatup dengan tangannya yang meremas kerah pakaian Donghae, sementara sang sahabat sama sekali tak merespon apapun kecuali dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat menikmati sentuhan lembut sang sahabat pada bibirnya yang masih terkatup kaku. Lama mereka berciuman akhirnya tiba pada saat ciuman tersebut harus berakhir. "jika kau merasa terpaksa untuk melakukannya, lebih baik tak pernah melakukannya. Aku bisa mencari hiburanku sendiri" ketus Donghae dengan nada datarnya meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan keadaan paling terburuk terlebih luka yang semakin tersayat akibat penolakan Donghae dan kekecewaannya akan dirinya sendiri yang semakin bertambah.

"apa kau bosan denganku?" pasrah Hyukjae akhirnya dengan nekad menantang Donghae demi kebaikan sang sahabat. Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae menhentikan langkahnya yang telah beberapa meter tercipta jarak tersebut. Donghaepun masih dapat mendengar dengan baik tawa dan ringisan sakit Hyukjae dalam waktu yang bersamaan namun keruh hatinya sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk beranjak dan mengahadap Hyukjae begitu saja. "apa kau bosan dengan tubuhku? Penisku? Spermaku? Apa kau bosan HINGGA MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI PELACUR SEKARANG?!" histeris Hyukjae tak dapat menahan segala sakit yang ia dera kini, untuk saat ini beri dia waktu untuk jujur akan perasaannya pada sang sahabat. Mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi dan ia rasakan selama ini.

Bungkam, Donghae hanya bungkam mendengarkannya. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa, bungkam bukan diam ia meresap dan dapat dengan jelas merasakan apa yang Hyukjae rasakan padanya akan tetapi ia masih setia menunggu apa yang sang sahabat pendam dan kekang selama ini padanya dan diri sang sahabat.

Kembali tawa miris tergema manis dari bibir Hyukjae, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sudah lenyam akan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya yang begitu sakit apabila Hyukjae langsung mengatakannya terlebih kata-kata tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan ia tunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri. "MENGAPA KAU DIAM, BANGSAT! JAWAB AKU! JANGAN MENJADI SEORANG PENGECUT KETIKA KAU DIMINTA MENGATAKAN SESUATU, HEH. APA KAU BOSAN DENGAN TUBUHKU? JAWAB AKU! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI MEREKA MENGANGGAPKU SAMPAH ATAU PELACURMU! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI APA MEREKA AKAN MENGERTI DAN MENGETAHUI KEBUSUKANKU. AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI HANYA KARENA KAU! HENRY MENGATAKAN APA YANG AKU KORBANKAN UNTUKMU! KAU BUTUH JAWABAN? AKAN KU JAWAB! YA, MEMANG. BENAR! SANGAT BENAR AKU MENGORBANKAN TUBUHKU UNTUK SAHABATKU, AKU MENGORBANKAN HARKAT DAN MARTABATKU..." terang Hyukjae penuh emosi dan menatap Donghae dengan geram, sungguh ia berjanji akan mengatakan apapun yang terjadi kini. Apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang pendam akan Donghae, persetan pula Donghae akan mengetahui perasaannya akan dirinya yang membutuhkan Donghae bagaikan candu dan begitu memperdulikan kesehatan Donghae dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. "...hanya untukmu! Hanya untuk seorang Lee Donghae yang telah menatapku dengan geram dan benci, dingin dan menyayat. Aku sakit Hae, apa kau meraskannya? Aku sakit ketika mengetahui Henry begitu mencintaimu, aku sakit mendengar cacian Henry padamu, dan aku sangat sakit mengetahui kau bukanlah milikku seuntuhnya. Tapi, aku senang Henry sama sekali tak mengetahui sisi kelammu, aku bahagia mengetahui kau membelaku dan mengatakan aku bukan pelacurmu. Kau mengatakan seseorang yang selalu menunggu dan tak memandangi kekuranganku dan ya, aku tahu orangnya. Seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapanku, membelakangiku dan menjadi sakit hatiku. Sakit hati atas ketidak berdayaannya mengambil keputusan akan aku atau sang kekasih. Dan aku percaya apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap menjagamu dari sisi kelammu. Lee Donghae" tutur Hyukjae sembari mendudukkan dirinya, menunduk dan memendam rasa yang begitu ganjil. Tak dapat Hyukjae pungkiri pula apabila ada perasaan lega ketika mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Hyukjae menangis dalam senyuman yang sangat mempesona, senyuman akan dirinya yang bahagia mengetahui sang sahabatlah orang tersebut, orang yang tak memandanganya dari balik kekurangannya dan orang yang tak perduli akan sekotor dan sehina apapun dirinya. Ya, sang sahabat. Walaupun ia tahu Donghae bukanlah miliknya kapapun bahkan untuk selamanya.

Berbeda dengan Hyukjae berbeda pula dengan Donghae, setitik air mata bahagia tercipta begitu saja dari matanya begitupun seulas senyum bahagia yang menemaninya. Ia bersyukur akan Hyukjae yang pada akhirnya mengerti jika ia memanglah orangnya, akan tetapi bahagia yang ia rasakan tak akan ia tunjukkan begitu saja akan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Pada akhirnya Donghae hanya mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hyukjae begitu lekat. Seseorang dengan kelemahannya yang malah menjadikannya pria yang begitu kuat adanya, sang sahabat berpikir apa bila tak salah ia mencintai Hyukjae yang memang pantas untuk mendapatkan balik haknya yang terpenjara selama ini.

Derap langkah pelan, langkah demi langkah mendekati Hyukjae kemudian berjongkok dihadapan sang sahabat yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diatara lutut dan tubuhnya. Pelan namun pasti, Donghae mengelus sayang rambut Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae dengan cepat mendongkakkan kepalanya. "lebih baik kau pulang" pelan namun pasti Donghae mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukjae yang begitu lusuh dan kacau kemudian menggendongnya dari depan. Ketika menggendong, Donghae dapat merasakan tubuh sang sahabat yang begitu ringan bahkan lebih ringan dari terakhir kali ia menggendong Hyukjae. Apa karena tekanan yang Hyukjae alami selama ini? Merasa demikian membuat Donghae tak tega dan dengan cepat ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang begitu menyiksa seseorang yang menjadi prioritasnya. Ia sadar apabila keberadaan Hyukjae lebih penting daripada dirinya dan Hyukjaelah prioritasnya yang harus ia junjung tinggi adanya kini dan seterusnya.

Hyukjae yang berada dalam gendongan sang sahabat, menyamankan dirinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Donghae, berusaha menutup matanya, merasakan mimpi yang ia harap akan menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti. Tetapi iapun sadar jika ini bukanlah mimpi. "apa kau lapar? Tubuhmu kurus sekali" ucap Donghae berusaha sehalus mungkin agar Hyukjae semakin tak merasa tertekan. "tidak, aku tak lapar. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur" tutur Hyukjae dengan lemas kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mendengus mengeluarkan dan menstabilkan emosinya sendiri.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" ucap Donghae lembut sembari berjalan dalam diam menuju mobilnya yang terparkit jauh dari tempat Hyukjae bersembunyi, kira-kira dua ratus meter dari perusahaan yang Donghae bina. Lama dalam diam, Donghae banyak sekali berpikir akan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil, ia mengerti akan Hyukjae yang tak mau ia kembali seperti dahulu bahkan iapun tak dapat memungkiri jika tangannya banyak memiliki luka sayatan yang sedikit ketara. Ia tersenyum pelan karena ia merasa Hyukjae begitu bahkan sangat mencintainya. Senyuman yang mengembang seketika melebur karena kini di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang berumur masih belasan tahun menatapnya geram.

Henry dapat melihat orang yang ia cintai menggendong seseorang yang begitu ia kenal dan dengan tenangnya tertidur di punggung sang kekasih. Apa-apaan di jalang itu? Pikir Henry kesal sembari mendekati Donghae. "HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pekik Henry memancing perhatian semua orang yang berada di depan gedung perusahaan tersebut. Akibat pekikan keras Henry pula membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari tidurnya yang belum lelap adanya.

Donghae yang mendengar pekikan dari sang kekasih hanya beranjak dengan tenang tanpa membalas ataupun melirik pada Henry dan beranjak dengan tenang melewatinya. Merasa tak dianggap membaut hati pria manis ini menjadi sesak. Cih, apa yang dilakukan si jalang itu pada kekasihnya, pikir Henry semakin memusuhi Hyukjae. "H-Hyung. Hentikan langkahmu sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan pelacurmu mati ku bunuh" ancam Henry tak mau dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Sementara itu mendengar ancaman dari seorang mahasiswa membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lalu lalang disana berbisik seolang mengikut campuri masalah tiga orang yang sangat kenal mereka ketahui siapa.

"bunuh bila kau bisa Henry" terang Donghae pada akhirnya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya begitu tajam dan posesif. "bangsat" ucapnya sembari mendengus. "akan ku buat kau dengan cepat menjadi milikku, hyung" ucap Henry pada akhirnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat ia beranjak.

.

"kau begitu kuat. Sadarkah dirimu akan hal itu?" ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang begitu menawan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya terlihat dari tangannya yang menggenggam seperti bayi, wajah manisnya yang terlihat tak pernah berbuat dosa dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk bernafas. "aku berjanji. Ini tak akan lama lagi, Hyuk" terang Donghae pada akhirnya mencium sedikit melumat bibir Hyukjae, beberapa saat kemudian menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hyukjae dan melumat lidah Hyukjae dengan tenang hingga membuat sang korban menjadi kekurangan nafas dan tersadar.

"nhh" desah Hyukjae tertahan ketika sepenuhnya sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, tangannya menggenggam kerah kemeja Donghae, membuat sang empu kemeja menyeringai mengetahui jika sang korban telah tersadar dari mimpinya dan kembali ke dunia, kekehidupannya yang tak ingin dengan mudah berakhir.

"Hae..." desah Hyukjae ketika Donghae telah mengakhiri lumatannya pada bibir sang sahabat, membuat belah bibir bagian bawah Hyukjae membengkak karenanya. Sang sahabat menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sayu dan mengantuk seolah menyampaikan aksi protes apabila ia masih ingin bergulat dengan mimpinya yang indah. "bangun, ya? Kau harus makan, nanti saja kau lanjutkanmu, Hyukjae-ah" dengan suara berat dan begitu lembutnya, Donghae tersenyum sekaligus menyeringai dan mengelus rambut Hyukjae dengan sayang, membuat sang pemilik rambut hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang begitu ia inginkan ketika tengah kalut dan tak ingin di tinggalkan oleh sang pemilik tangan walaupun pada awalnya memang itu yang ia inginkan.

"hh, aku tak lapar, Hae" tolak Hyukjae dengan lembut sembari berusaha tersenyum dan menggeleng. "tapi kau harus makan, kau tak sadar tubuhmu begitu kurus? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hingga kurus seperti ini? Kau diet? Siapa yang akan tertarik dengan tubuh semakin kurus seperti ini?" paksa dan hina Donghae secara bersamaan dan itu dapat dengan jelas di terima oleh Hyukjae, akan tetapi dengan cepat Hyukjae mencubit pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "jika kau baru menyadari aku semakin kurus, kemarin kemana saja kau? Aku tak diet! Hanya saja ada seseorang yang selalu harus ku utamakan!" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada lembut dan menampar pipi Donghae dengan pelan, sementara yang diperlakukan demikian hanya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"orang brengsek itu hanya memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang aku yang ada disini maka akulah yang akan mementingkanmu. Karena aku tahu kaulah pioritasku" mendengar ucapan Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersentak dengan wajah yang bersemu. Benarkah ini? Pikirnya dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Benarkah ini Donghaenya? Donghae yang ia kenal selama ini? Pria dengan sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan tak pernah bersikap dewasa? Apa benar ini Donghaenya? Tanya Hyukjae dengan penuh perasaan ragu dan tak percaya. Disatu sisi ia memanglah laru akan tetapi disisi lain? Ia begitu bahagia mengetahui yang mengatakan hal tersebut langsung adalah Donghaenya dan iapun percaya ini bukanlah mimpi atau tipuan semata. "aku? Prioritasmu? Bagaimana dengan Henry? Dia begitu mencintaimu! D-dan dia adalah kekasihmu" terang Hyukjae berusaha tak memberikan harapan palsu pada dirinya sendiri akan diri Donghae walaupun ia tahu, Donghae selalu ada di pihaknya kini.

Mendengar ucapan sang sahabat, membuat Donghae mendengus kesal. Mengapa nama itu selalu terlontar dari bibir orang yang ia cintai? Apa maksud Hyukjae mengatakannya? Akankah Hyukjae ingin dirinya bersama mahasiswa itu? Tapi, ia sama sekali tak mencintai Henry, sungguh. Perasaannya kepada anak tersebut hanya sebatas sayang hyung dan saeng bukan pria dengan pria dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Bukan cinta dan bukanlah itu.

Akhirnya merasakan hal itu, Donghae mendapatkan jawabannya kemudian tersebum sembari menjilat belah atas dari bibir Hyukjae. "aku akan melakukan sesuatu dan kau akan tahu jawabannya".

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian Donghae segera beranjak dari duduknya, dengan berpakaian yang masih sama seperti tadi meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan pandangan sayunya dan perasaan sesak yang kembali menyelimuti kesendiriannya.

"apa kau menuruti kata-kataku, bodoh?" Hyukjae bergumam dengan setitik air mata yang bercipta karena kenyataannya Donghae telah memilih Henry daripada dirinya. Ia hanya mendengus kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh lemasnya.

.

"_hyung, ada apa kau menghubungiku?_" seorang pria manis tengah menyetir mobil oranyenya yang melaju dengan stabil di padatnya jalan kota Seoul, menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang membuatnya kini tersenyum menyeringai. Tersenyuk karena ia tahu sang kekasih tengah menghubunginya dan menyeringai karena ia akan merasakan kemenangannya.

"kita bertemu di taman ujung kota" tukas Donghae di dalam mobilnya, menatap tajam dan dingin. Mengatakan jika ia muak dan apa yang ia pilih adalah benar dan apapun yang terjadi ia tahu itu.

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian, tanpa basa-basi Donghae mengakhiri panggilannya. Kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya melaju di jalan kota yang ramai akan aktifitas manusia.

.

"aku tak habis pikir kau akan mengatakannya langsung padaku" sebuah suara gumaman, beregema di dalam kamar mandi yang terkunci dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Suara guyuran air mendominasi ketika suara lembut nan serak tersebut mengakhiri gumamannya. Pria, Lee Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di dalam sebuah bathtub dengan air yang memenuhi setiap sisinya.

Ketika tubuh telanjangnya memasuki bathtub tersebut seketika itupula air di dalamnya melumer keluar, menghapus apa yang bisa dihapus karena terlalu banyak beban yang ia genang.

"Lee Dongahe! Bodoh" kembali terdengar gumaman yang sama, seiring riakan air sebagai pengiring kesendirian Hyukjae, semakin sebuah kenangan yang selalu terlintas di benaknya. Kenangan yang begitu bahkan harus untuk ia kenang dan ketahui.

.

.

.

Flashback On

"mengapa kau melakukan hal bodoh ini, Hae!" pemuda bersurai blonde menjerit di hadapan pemuda lain yang tengah menikmati vodka yang ia teguk kini. Pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu kacau, pipi dan mata yang memerah dan entah dimana kesadarannya ia pun tak tahu, yang jelas apa yang ia ingat adalah apa yang ia akan lupakan.

"Lee Donghae bangsat! Apa kau akan selalu menjadi anak kecil seperti ini?" tegas Hyukjae, meraih kerah kemeja yang sang sahabat kenakan. Merasa terusik dengan kesadarannya yang masih penuh, Donghae memukul Hyukjae tepat di pelipisnya. Membuat pemuda kurus tersebut terjungkal ke belakang dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai keramik berkualitas tersebut.

Cairan kental nan amis, seketika keluar beserta dengan perihnya luka sayatan pada pelipis dan sudut bibir Hyukjae, ringisan kesakitanpun begitu jelas terdengar hingga siapapun yang memperhatikan mereka bisa tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi.

Begitupun dengan Donghae, sesungguhnya iapun paham akan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia lakukan karena dirinya belumlah sepenuhnya mabuk, akan tetapi enggan baginya untuk beranjak demi membantu seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya yang sesuguhnya ia tahu juga mulut pemuda yang meringis menahan tangis dan luka tersebut, begitu cerewet seperti anjing.

Lama dalam keheningan, pada akhirnya sebuah sesegukan begitu jelas terdengar. Hyukjae meringis sembari sesegukan karena Donghae. entah mengapa, meratapi sang sahabat yang mejadi seperti ini karena masalah perempuan begitu sakit adanya, dan Hyukjaelah yang menjadi korban dari perasaan seperti ini.

Hyukjae tahu jika beberapa bulan yang lalu pemuda di hadapannya tersebut di tinggalkan oleh sang ayah demi kekasih gelapnya dan beberapa jam yang lalu sang kekasih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sahabat dengan cara yang begitu keji dan menjijikkan.

"Lee D-Donghae! HARUSKAH KAU SEKACAU INI? SAIKO!" seketika itu juga Hyukjae bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya, memukul balik rahang Donghae, hingga sang empunya juga beranjak mundur beberapa langkah. Menimbulkan bekas kebiruan pada pipi kuning langsat, sang empu.

"diamlah anjing! APA YANG KAU PAHAMI TENTANGKU HINGGA KAU DENGAN BERANINYA MENGATUR HIDUPKU! TAK USAH KAU MELAKUKANNYA, HIDUPKU TELAH HANCUR DENGAN DUA ORANG MANUSIA BANGSAT YANG SEMPAT KU CINTAI! APA KAU PAHAM? APA KAU SADAR!? KAU YANG SELALU HIDUP DENGAN KASIH SAYANG ORANG TUAMU, TAHU APA TENTANG HIDUPKU! TERNYATA BUKAN MEREKA SAJA YANG BERPERILAKU SEPERTI HEWAN! KAUPUN LEBIH BURUK DARI MEREKA! PERGILAH, SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRKAN DAN MENGHAJARMU DUA KALI" tegas Donghae. kilatak kebencian, luka, kekecewaan dan penyesalan begitu jelas terasa. Dan Hyukjae merasakannya, mendengar seseoran yang selalu dekat dan tertawa dihadapannya yang kini berubah begitu jelasnya begitu terasa menyakitkan. Ia tak habis pikir jika Donghaenya akan bertindak sedangkal ini, seceroboh ini.

Disaat seperti ini, apa ia akan meninggalkan Donghae hingga lebih terjatuh lagi? Tidak, sebagai sahabat ia tak akan pernah membiarkan ini semakin memburuk. Maka dari itu, dengan langkah berat Hyukjae beranjak kemudian mendekap erat tubuh sang sahabat yang terasa begitu dingin. Walaupun ia sadari ia adalah tindakan yang tak kalah gila dan menyimpang. Akan tetapi demi sang sahabat ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk, seseorang yang berada di dekapannya kini.

Lain Hyukjae, lainpula dengan Donghae. pemuda yang menjadi korban pelukan sang sahabat hanya bungkam. Bungkan karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, ia memang kesal dengan Hyukjae. Tapi, ketika merasakan pelukan pemuda ini, ia merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman. Seperti seseorang yang sejak lama kau inginkan akan tetapi baru kau temukan. Dan Donghae menginginkan ini begitu lebih

"pergilah, aku tak ada waktu untuk mengetahui kenyataan jika kau seorang gay" Donghae sama sekali tak bereaksi ataupun menolak. Pemuda berkelahiran lima belas oktober tersebut hanyalah diam, matanya begitu sayu, begitu berat dan Hyukjae merasakannya. Segala kalimat Donghae, ia coba untuk tepis, jikalaupun ia resapi akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Semakin lama, pelukan tersebut terasa semakin menenangkan bagi Lee Donghae. lantunan isak tangis mengiringi kejanggalan mereka. Sang pelaku hanya bisa menangisi sang sahabat yang masih tak bereaksi dalam dekapannya. Jikalaupun ada kesempatan, maka Hyukjaelah yang akan melakukannya demi mengembalikan senyum dan tawa sang sahabat walaupun dengan cara mengorbankan segalahal yang ia miliki.

"jangan seperti ini. K-Kumohon, kebahagiaanmu bukanlah mereka. K-ku mohon Lee Donghae. katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan akan ku penuhi dengan kekuranganku". Mendengar pernyataan sang blonde sedikit membuat perasaan hangat kembali teralir dari tebalnya kabut dan dinding bekunya hati Donghae. sang pemuda brunette tersebut dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae, sembari menyeringai keji. Ia memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang berbeda sembari menjilati bibir bawahnya penuh hasrat.

"puasi hasrat biologisku sebagai seorang lelaki pada umumnya, mungkin dengan cara itu kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku kembali"

Tersentak, ia tersentak mendengar kalimat tabu tersebut. Begitu tak masuk akal Hyukjae terima, bukankah ia telah berjanji? Bukanlah ia telah mengatakan ia akan memeberikan apapun kepada sang sahabat. Tetapi, ia tak pernah akan berpikir sejauh ini mengenai seseorang yang kini mulai memeluknya penuh nafsu sembari mengecup basah pangkal lehernya.

Sementara mengetahui ini hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan, sama sekali tak Donghae hiraukan. Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, tanpa berpikir apa yang reaksi dari seseorang yang mendengarkan kalimatnya.

"mengapa kau diam saja, pelacur? Kau sahabatku bukan? Kau yang memintanya hingga menangis seperti ini. Ketika aku menginginkan ini mengapa kau tak bereaksi? Aku mulai meragukan loyalitasmu sebagai seorang sahabat?". Pelan namun pasti sesuatu yang begitu asing mulai menggrayangi selangkangan Hyukjae yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia tahu ini salah, ia tahu jika ia baru saja salah mengatakan sebuah kalimat! Tapi, haruskah ia menerima perlakuan Donghae yang sungguh keterlaluan seperti ini. Demi sebuah nama sandangan dan loyalitas? Apa ia akan menarik semua kata-katanya kemudian berlalu? Tidak! Ia ingat dirinya akan seorang pria dan bukanlah wanita dan iapun telah berjanji sebagai nama sahabat dengan loyalitas yang begitu tinggi.

Hyukjae kini hanya bisa menerima, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini. Maka itulah konsekwansi yang harus ia tanggung selanjutnya.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

"kau pasti membual, hyung! Kau pasti menipuku dengan cerita murahan seperti itu bukan!?". Sebuah tamparan keras mendapat pada pipi Donghae, ketika ia hanya menunduk mengenang pengorbanan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dengan loyalitasnya yang begitu tinggi.

"aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan tak sedikitpun ada kaya bualan yang terselip di dalamnya" dengan tenang Donghae bangkit dari duduknya sembari meraih pipi Henry yang memerah menahan emosi. Rasa kesal dan tak terima begitu jelas terlihat dari bingkaian indah maha karya Tuhan yang Kuasa. Akan tetapi, seindah apapun Henry yang ia akui. Sama sekali tak dapat mengubah kedudukan sang sahabat dalam benaknya.

"aku mohon, mengapa kau tak mengerti akan hal ini, Henry-ah. Kau mengetahui jika aku hanya mencintai Hyukjae bukan kau. Akupun percaya kau mengetahuinya tanpa harus aku mengatakannya dan menolakmu hingga membuatmu semakin terluka" ulas Donghae kembali, pelan melepaskan tangannya yang menempel pada kulit pipi Henry yang semakin lama terasa semakin panas menahan tangis. Sementara pemuda manis dihadapannya hanya memandangnya penuh dengan ketidak percayaan.

Rasa yang Henry miliki untuk memiliki begitu besar, ia sama sekali mengelak sebesar apa pengorbanan Hyukjae demi Donghae. ia tak perduli itu, yang ia pedulikan hanya Donghae dan cara memiliki Donghae seuntuhnya.

"kau pikir aku peduli? Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu, hyung? Sekeras apapun sekokoh apapun kau mengatakan pengorbanan pelacur itu padaku, sama sekali tak akan menyurutkan perasaanku untuk memilikimu, hyung. Sadarlah aku begitu mencintaimu, dan belum tentu Hyukjae juga balik mencintaimu. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari penjara yang ia buat padamu dan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai sepenuhnya dan menjalin hubungan yang baik. Bukan berarti ia juga mencintaimu karena selalu menjadi pemuas hasratmu demi masalalu, hyung!" dengan segala spekulasi yang ia buat, Henry begitu tegas menolak kebenaran yang terjadi. Donghae adalah cinta pertamanya dan ia percaya jika cinta pertama akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya dan ia menginginkan itu karena Donghae.

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap sang kekasih. Masihkan Henry layak dikatakan sang kekasih setelah ia mengerti jika cinta yang ia miliki hanya untuk Hyukjae? Apa benar Hyukjae juga tak mencintainya?

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Donghae tertutup. Merasakan hembusan nafas dan segala emosi yang menyelimutinya. Ia percaya Hyukjae mencintainya dan Henry hanya bagaikan seorang adik yang tak siap untuk ditinggalkan kakaknya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu, berat rasanya bagi Donghae jikalaupun harus menolak Henry semakin tegas. Karena ia tak mungkin seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai kakak harus tersakiti pula seperti orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya juga.

"atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?" senyuman manis terukir ketika Donghae telah menemukan jawaban akan apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. "akanku tunjukkan sesuatu agar kau bisa mengerti. Mungkin terdahulu aku memang bukanlah seseoang yang tehas akan sesuatu tapi kini, inilah aku yang berbeda." dengan pelan, Donghae meraih tangan Henry kemudian mendudukkannya tepat dibangku berhadapan dengan dirinya. Dengan lembut Donghae mengelus rambut Henry, kemudian menendang pohon sakura di sebelahnya hingga berhelai-helai korola bunga tersebut berguguran.

"apa ini indah?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang lembut sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Henry yang masih terpesona akan banyaknya korola dari bunga sakura yang berguguran. "sangat, hyung. Ini begitu indah". Sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya Henry kembali menatap keatas, keranting pohon sakura yang semakin lama semakin menggundul karena banyaknya korola bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"jika kau mengatakan ini indah, kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh pohon tersebut"

"apa maksud, hyung?" mendengar jawaban Henry yang sesuai dengan pemikirannya, dibalas sebuah senyuman pahit oleh Donghae, ia merendahkan dirinya demi meraih beberapa korola bunya sakura kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Henry.

"apa ini indah?" kembali pertanyaan yang sama ditanyakan oleh Donghae, dan mendapat respon yang sama pula oleh Henry.

"jika kau mengatakan ini indah, kau sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai pohon tersebut. Pohon dan bunga tersebut adalah satu kesatuan yang sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah daripada kau melihat begitu banyak korola bunga yang berguguran akibat ulahmu. Namun ketika seseorang datang dan melakukan tindakkan sengaja yang membuat pohon dan bunga tersebut berpisah. Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana terlukanya pohon dan korola bunga tersebut karena telah kau pisahkan sebelum saatnya mereka untuk terpisah. Dan seperti itulah aku dan Hyukjae sekarang, dan kau pasti tahu apa maksudku. Aku percaya kau akan mengerti. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang sengaja memisahkan pohon dan korola bunga yang begitu rapuh, kau akan membuat mereka begitu terluka setelah banyak hal yang mereka korbankan hingga pada saatnya mereka bersama" ulas Donghae kembali dengan senyum yang begitu tenang dan menawan, bahkan Henry tak pernah melihat Donghae tersenyum setampan itu ketika mereka bersama. Dan ia yakin senyuman tersebut bukanlah untuk dirinya akan tetapi Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Flashback On

"kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Hyukjae berusaha menggapai-gapai apa yang bisa ia gapai ketika matanya telah tertutup oleh belah tangan Donghae yang menutupi matanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae hanya membuat Donghae tersenyum dengan lembut sembari masih menuntun Hyukjae untuk melangkah dari belakang.

"diamlah, kau tak mungkin akan ku celakai". Donghae mendudukkan Hyukjae di sebuah bangku taman yang begitu indah pada musim semi ketika mereka berada di neraga sakura. Hyukjae yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang sahabat hanya mengangguk kooperatif kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang.

"ck, cepatlah. Kau akan membuat aku sebentar lagi membuta" Hyukjae mengeluh dengan polosnya, mendengar pernyataan tak masuk akan oleh seseorang yang kini tidak lagi remaja membuatnya tertawa dengan pelan, sembari melepaskan dekapan tangannya pada mata Hyukjae yang tertutup.

"bagaimana?". Hyukjae hanya bisa terpukau ketika kini di hadapannya terdapat banyak sekali pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran menyambut paginya hari yang menyejukkan. Ia tersenyum sembari mendongkak ke atas menatap hampir semua bunga sakura yang bermekaran tersebut dengan retina matanya.

"ini indah, terimakasih" seulas senyum manis, terukir begitu tulus dari bibir Hyukjae, hingga yang melihatnyapun begitu terpesona.

Debaran halus begitu jelas Donghae rasakan ketika melihat senyuman tersebut, entah mengapa senyuman tersebut selalu membuatnya ingin memiliki Hyukjae dan tak membiarkan senyuman tersebut dimiki oleh orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

"kau ingin melihat yang lebih indah dari ini?" tanya Donghae antusias, mendapat balasan sebuah anggukan senang dari Hyukjae.

"perlihatkanlah". Akan tetapi setelah mengatakan hal demikian, senyuman Hyukjae seketika memudar oleh ulah Donghae yang dengan sengaja menendang pohon tersebut hingga korola dari bunga sakura berguguran dengan lemahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!" pekik Hyukjae dengan wajah tak suka sembari menarik Donghae untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara itu sang pelaku penendangan hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan wajah tak mengertinya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa dia salah?

"apa yang salah?" tanya Donghae pada akhirnya sembari merangkul pinggng Hyukjae.

"kau yang apa yang salah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dongha terlebih dahulu, Hyukjae kembali memberikan Donghae sebuah kalimat tanya hingga yang mendengarkan kalimat tersebut menunjukkan wajah childishnya tak suka.

"bukankah itu indah? Tetapi mengapa kau malah membentakku. A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas pengorbananmu untukku. Terimakasih" sebuah kecupan manis, mendarat pada belah bibir Hyukjae, dan Hyukjaepun tahu pelakunya siapa. Dengan mata tertutup mereka mulai menikmati ciuman yang selama beberapa bulan ini sering mereka lakukan. Ciuman persahabatan atau masihkah bisa dikatagorikan persahabatan seperti ini?

"aku mengerti, terimakasih kembali". Donghae dengan senyuman manis mengelus bibir bawah Hyukjae yang masih ternodai oleh salivanya ataupun Hyukjae.

"tapi tak sepantasnya kau melakukan hal demikian. Kau tahu jika pohon dan bunga sakura tersebut adalah satu kesatuan. Mereka memerlukan banyak harapan, usaha dan pengorbanan hingga pada akhirnya mereka bersama pada musim semi. Dan jika kau datang hanya untuk merusaknya maka mereka akan terpisahkan sebelum saatnya mereka untuk terpisah. Akupun bisa merasakan bagaimana terlukanya sang pohon dan korola bunga sakura yang terpisahkan tersebut!" ulas Hyukjae dengan wajah tak sukanya sembari memanyunkan bibir bawahnya. Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum dengan lembut. Menarik tangan Hyukjae kemudian menciumnya.

"aku tak mengerti jika filosofi dari pohon sakura begitu indah" puji Donghae hingga membuat Hyukjae mnejadi salah tingkah. Hyukjae merasakan jika setiap kali Donghae memperlihatkan senyuman semenawan demikian akan membuatnya lebih terpenjara dalam perasaan tabu yang tak pernah pantas terjadi.

"ibuku sering menceritakan hal demikian ketika aku akan tidur saatku kecil. Kau saja yang payah tak pernah mau ku ceritakan sebelum tidur" sebuah pukulan mendarat pada kening Donghae, hingga dengan refleksnya sang empunya kening mengaduh walaupun itu tak terasa sakit.

"aku tak tahu jika kau sebenarnya pandai bercerita! Nanti malah dongengi aku sebelum tidur ya?"

"tidak akan!"

"ayolah, sebagai bayaran kau sudahku ajak kemari!"

"tidak mau! Lagi pula kau sama sekali tak tulus mengajakku kemari"

"bukan begitu"

"lalu apa?"

"hanya saja setelah setelah mengatakan hal demikian aku ingin kau mendongengiku sebelum tidur"

"aku tak mau!"

"kau pelit Lee Hyukjae!"

"YA! Kau juga sama Lee Donghae!"

"aku percaya aku dan kau akan menjadi pohon sakura" gumam Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae yang berada sedikit jauh dari hadapannya.

"APA? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

"TIDAK, BUKAN APA-APA"

"DASAR ANEH! AYO KE HOTEL, MATAHARI SUDAH MULAI MENINGGI DAN KITA MASIH MEMILIKI MEETING HARI INI"

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Terdengar decitan pintu yang memenuhi ruangan yang begitu gelap. Dengan pelan Donghae meraba-raba ruang tamu apartemennya mencari saklar lampu demi menerangkan pengelihatannya menjadi sosok yang ingin ia temui. Tetapi ketika ia melangkah memasuki ke dalam ruang apartemennya ia sama sekali tak menemui sosok yang begitu ia cintai.

"HYUKJAE-AH" dengan sebuah inisiatif sederhana, Donghae mulai mencari keberadaan Hyukjae yang sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sekali panggilan sama sekali tak direspon oleh orang yang memiliki nama demikian, hingga beberapa panggilan sama sekali tak Hyukjae respon adanya. Menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi dan opini dalam benak Donghae.

Dengan langkah khawatir ia mulai menelusuri seluruh ruangan di apartemennya, hingga pada akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah berendam di dalam bathtub, dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup sama sekali.

Perlahan namun pasti, Donghae mulai melangkah mendekati bathtub tersebut semakin menampakkan jelas wajah Hyukjae yang tenang dengan mata yang tertutup lembut, bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan menyandar pada pinggiran bathtub dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang tergenang air. Tubuh yang begitu sering ia nodai dengan berbagai hal dan emosi juga nafsunya, tubuh yang akan selalu terlihat memerah oleh ulahnya. Akan tetapi tubuh tersebut kini bersinar oleh air dan pantulan lampu yang masih menyala. Begitu putih dan bersinar tanpa cacar dan tanda kepemilikan sedikitpu.

Hingga Donghae yang sadar dan tak ingin sang sahabat menjadi sakitpun mendekati tubuh tersebut, kemudian mencium kening Hyukjae begitu penuh perasaan

"mulai hari ini, bukan aku saja yang bahagia. Tetapi kaupun sama. Selamat datang di dimensi yang berbeda Hyukjae-ah. Aku mencintaimu" bisik Donghae lembut pada mimpi Hyukjae yang begitu indah. Mendapat respon sebuah senyuman tulus dari Hyukjae dibalik dunia mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

.

AN : maaf kalau tak nyambung ==. Ga apa. Lebih cepat disuruh delete lebih baik. Oke?  
kritik dan saran selalu di terima,

Maaf pula jika mengecewakan. Saya hanya manusia yang berkarya tanpa memandang ini baik atau bukan. Penilaian anda tergantung dari sudut mana anda menilaianya dan memandangnya, saya hanya berterimakasih atas kepedulian anda yang masih menunggu ff ini walaupun mengecewakan.

Dan maaf sekali jika ff ini masih banyak kekurangan dan lama sekali updatenya. Saya begitu menyesal.#deep bow


End file.
